Mass effect Deception (fan version)
by mr-phillips
Summary: With the Reapers on their way to the Galaxy Cerberus carries out operations to prepare for the incoming threat. Gillian, Hendel Mirtra and the crew of the Idenna have been unsuccessful after three years in uncharted space in finding a new home for the Quarians the two humans return to civilized space but a single mistake puts them in Cerberus crosshairs.
1. Prolouge

**PROLOGUE**

Kai leng awoke with a bright light overhead and the sound of medical machinery surrounding him in a utilitarian operation room. "You're awake Kai", Said Simone the station's chief medical officer and cybernetics specialist a woman in her late twenties with features showing her African and Chinese decent. "The Medi gel treatment you applied stopped any infection in your legs but we had to replace the damaged tissue using synthetics grown from your cells we had on storage for your right leg and some bone on your left, medical nanobots have been used to speed up the healing process it will take at least a month before you fully recover enough for field operations but you should be able to walk around with slight pain now". "Thank you Simone" said Kai leng. Taking his first step off the table was painful but Kai leng bore it and limped forward outside the operating room, he was on the Chronos station a five level space station with over three hundred thousand square feet of space between each floor it was the main base of operations for Cerberus it held the most sensitive research experiments for the organization and was protected by a over three hundred combat specialists and technical experts of differing skill sets combined with the small fleet of warships including four dreadnoughts six frigates and twenty fighters patrolling the station itself it would take an entire fleet and skilled teams of special forces operatives to take this station if they could even find it.

Kai leng limped over to the mess hall sitting down he ordered a small sandwich and some orange juice from his Omni-tool in the room could see Combat engineers ,Centurions ,Troopers and the ladies that made up the Nemesis sniper class and the phantom combat class and a few scientists and technicians all around chatting and having their fill all had been outfitted with various Reaper technology based implants evident from the visible pulsing blue circuitry on their necks and faces developed from the revelations of the Grayson experiment, allowing them increased physical prowess and endurance tools necessary to protect humanity from the incoming Reaper threat. A young waitress in her early twenties of European decent came over with a plate with two and a tall glass of orange juice for Kai leng "Thanks" he said as she placed them on the table in front of him. The room went quiet as the Alliance News Network broadcast began on the television in the room. "Breaking news this is Emily Wong, Commander Shepard N7 marine and first human specter, recently thought killed in action, today, turned over the new Normandy frigate to military police at the Alliance headquarters in Vancouver Canada, The Commander who had been allegedly working for Cerberus, an origination with a questionable history in a campaign against the mysterious collectors. Is now here to answer charges for destroying a mass relay in the Arathot system claiming three hundred thousand Batarian lives, We will have more updates in the hour ". "Good riddance" said a Nemesis sniper class operative her red ocular implant flashing "Less of those four eyed menaces the better" Kai Leng smiled in agreement as he finished his food knowing the deeper implications that the Reaper threat was drawing closer.

Leaving the mess hall Kai leng decided to tour the research wing a black tiled hall way that consisted of six labs and around a fifty of the top Cerberus scientists and technicians all working to fulfill the Illusive man's orders implanting all Cerberus operatives with cybernetics. Kai Leng brought up his Omni-tool the device enveloped his fore arm with a tap a small screen appeared allowing him to access the research notes from the station's local area network . The first lab had two troopers outfitted with Cerberus issued black ,yellow and white body armor and each carrying a M-25 hornet sub machine gun guarding a room reserved for the PHANTOM INITIATIVE as referenced by his Omni tool data. The troopers nodded as he went up to the glass window beside the door he could see and implant operation taking place inside a young Caucasian woman was lying in a hospital gown on the operating table hooked up to monitoring devices and small tube with what looked like many tiny spheres suspended in a liquid emanating dim blue light attached to her neck a female technician hit a few buttons on a terminal to start the implant process Kai leng could see the liquid begin to move through the tube the woman's skin immediately started change tone becoming pale, a common reaction as the nanobots did their work converting the body's minerals to fuel required for power during the modification which would change her into a Phantom modeled after the Alliance N7 slayer program of which Kai leng had trained before he was dishonorably discharged. The phantom operatives would have enhanced muscular systems that allowed for extreme prowess in evasive maneuvering and acrobatics each operative would be outfitted with a powerful hand held shield disruption and a dense mono molecular blade capable of bypassing kinetic shields and cutting through Armour. Kai Leng looked around at the second lab behind him with a similar setup it reserved for NEMESIS INITIATIVE it too had a young woman this time of oriental descent lying on an operating table but this time with a small bandage over her right eye with a glowing red light emanating from it Kai leng the data this as an ocular implant that would allow her to see enhanced detail past natural human capability and thermal imaging the nemesis sniper class was based off common military snipers with arm muscles enhanced by nanobots the nemesis snipers could easily handle the recoil of an M-98 widow or M-13 sniper rifles without having to go prone an immense advantage on the battle fields allowing for greater mobility.

Kai leng decided to take look at the other lab down the hall this lab had a team to twenty network and software engineers each sitting behind computer terminals with a Dr. Eric Rotham a man of Asian and Caucasian descent a multi-skilled researcher that held advanced degrees in electronics engineering ,synthetic intelligence and robotics design sat a his own terminal at the front of the lab. Kai leng opened the door and walked in still feeling slight pain with each step he had a seat beside Dr. Rotham "What are you working on" said Kai "A continuation of Dr. Archer's Overlord project we have made a break through but after the project was compromised we don't have enough intact Geth platforms to field an effective force our efforts are now focused on deploying our technology on the Reapers" "WHAT !?, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE " said a surprised Kai leng. Dr. Rotham's face tensed at the statement "Did you forget I was the one that headed the project to create both the Enhanced Defense Intelligence and the synthetic infiltration unit' ? both synthetic intelligence based on Sovereign's cyber warfare suite or did you also forget I was the one who wrote the protocols for implementing the Reaper Identify Friend Foe system discovered by Dr. Chandanaws and his team on the derelict Reaper the Commander Shepard retrieved over Mnemosyne into all Cerberus ship A.I allowing our ships to evade the Reaper fleet when they inevitably reach us" said and annoyed Dr Rotham " Just really surprised is all" said Kai Leng. "Dr Brynn Cole has sent her research on Reaper to collector communications from beyond the Omega 4 relay we will need more experimentation on Reaper to husk communications and more source code and electrical schematics from other Reapers to find vulnerabilities for controlling them but if the Geth can be controlled so can the Reapers" said the doctor "Wait, how exactly did you get to control the Geth and how will this control the Reapers " said a still unconvinced Kai leng "We found that the flaw with Dr. Archer project was that he used his Autistic savant brother in a man machine interface , the fact that his brother was autistic and also in immense pain made it effectively like trying to fit a square peg in a round hole, the solution was to develop a false Geth hub, nearby Geth connect to it allowing us to launch a man in the middle attack enabling us to install our own operating system that was able to overwrite twenty networked Geth placing them under our control, deploying it wide scale however would require an assault on Rannoch were the main Geth bases are located. I theorize however we can use a similar technique on the Reapers possibly creating a digital simulation of a suitable candidates brain to use as the new intelligence " said Dr. Rotham "Interesting" said an amazed Kai Leng.

Kai Leng's Omni-Tool materialized on his fore arm, it was an incoming call from the Illusive Man himself. Kai Leng tapped the device enabling small 7 inch video screen to appear showing the blue eyed charismatic leader of Cerberus " Kai leng come up to my office" said The Illusive man in is usual calm tone. "Amazing talk doctor but I have to go now" said Kai leng "We can do it and we will !" said Dr. Rotham as Kai leng walked out of the room and back into the corridor seeing more labs with implant operations taking place TROOPER CENTURION GUARDIAN INITIATIVES were the programs taking place in a lab considerably larger than the first two with at least thirty patients both male and female being implanted a final lab was reserved for the ENGINEER INITIATIVE . The final area was what seemed to be a massive training facility all with operatives,specialists and soldiers out of their armor all visibly with pulsing blue circuitry and noticeably pale skin regardless of complexion all doing training exercises together to build unit tactics. Kai leng made his way to the end of the hall to a direct elevator to the Illusive man's office one of two ways on the station to reach his location.

Kai Leng entered the office, a large room with dark colored reflective gloss tiles on the floor and a large cylindrical viewing window in which he could a large bright plume of what appeared to be orange and green gas in the distance implying the station was near a nebula just like the view on the Citadel, an awe inspiring sight to behold so closely. The Illusive Man was sitting on the room's single chair flanked by a Phantom class combat specialist in the room a hologram of human council member Donnel Udina could also be seen. " the mission will be ready in a few months we will talk again soon" said the councilor as the hologram de materialized.

"Hello Kai glad you could make it, I see you can walk under your own strength Dr. Simone tells me you won't be able to be implanted until your wounds fully heal within a month but humanity still needs you " said the Illusive man in his usual controlled tone as he pivoted on his chair, that moment the phantom operative started a quick acrobatic maneuver toward him closing the six meter a distance Kai leng was from the Illusive man's console and within no less than two seconds she instantly pulled out a two foot mono molecular blade and held it to Kai Leng's neck .He was confused and had not even begun to react to the display. The operative then used her free hand to remove her white and black helmet as she returned simultaneously returned her blade to it's sheathe revealing herself to be Cory Kim a playful woman with short black hair and of African and Chinese descent, a friend with benefits and one of Cerberus wet work operatives, like himself she was also an ex alliance solider who had been dishonorably discharged from the alliance, she had the same training as Kai leng and her skin was noticeably paler from the last time he saw her almost anemic, her eyes now and slight blue glow to them and there was visible blue pulsing circuitry on her neck a telltale sign of her implants. "You're getting sloppy Kai, first that old Relic Anderson kicks your ass now this tsk tsk tsk " as she smiled "Now that you two have had your fun you both will be in charge of a complex mission one to infiltrate the Batarian home-world of Kar'shan" said the Illusive man "They ran away from council space and hid after we disciplined them in the Blitz travel is highly restricted, just getting there will be a challenge plus a human would stick out like a sore thumb" said Kai leng contemplating the mission "We have solved that problem our operative Mara Mott assassinated Cree'halant a Batarian Business woman with top level security clearance to Batarian State Arms and the hegemony and her two associates who liaise with Batarian External Forces, she assumed her identity with the help of a disguise molded from the corpse of Cree matching even her DNA by our technicians. She then the set up a meeting at the Bria research facility out side a small town on the south continent of the planet, coordinates will be in the file there are two more disguises they are located in your room Kai, one for Miss Kim here and another phantom operative " said The illusive man "Halloween is here early, What is the mission then boss ?" said Cory Kim in a playful tone "Retrieval of research on the Leviathan of Dis, the Batarians have hoarded it and we have to liberate it before it is too late, according to the count down from the reaper artifact on Arathot the Reapers will be at Kar'shan within two days and we will need the files before they arrive there is also a modified Batarian cargo ship in the hanger you will meet up with operative Mara Mott in the Vular system she will brief you on the location look over the files take and resources you need and be ready to go in two hours " said the illusive man "Understood sir" said Kai leng and Cory Kim in unison as they turned and walked from the room.

As top Cerberus operatives both Kai and Cory had modest quarters on the station they decided to plan the details of their mission in Kai Leng's room. Medium sized, the room had an observation window, a queen sized bed, dark marble tiles a small chest of weapons and a Haptic interface computer and a large case was also on the floor.

"All work Kai leng ?" said Cory as he ran her hand over his chest up to his face and started pulling off the pieces of her armor Kai leng followed suit with both fully nude Kai Leng saw the extent of the implants over Cory's skin they were small randomly shaped patches of black skin with blue pulsing patterns favoring electronic circuitry all over her skin Cory jumped on Kai Leng wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck planting a kiss on his lips initiating their lustful encounter.

Twenty minutes later Kai Leng was dripping with sweat and breathing heavily Cory on the other hand was not in the least fatigued "How is it ?" asked Kai Leng "Not your best performance" replied Cory jokingly "I meant the implants ?" said Kai in an annoyed tone "Well I barely get hungry or tired anymore but ever since the upgrades I feel like something or someone is watching me ,I get slight headaches sometimes too, but enough about that we need to plan this mission and hurry to Kar'Shan" said Kim "Agreed" said Kai leng they both redressed Cory went over to look at the large case while Kai Leng booted up his computer "Remember when we were with the Alliance doing recon around Kar'shan's moon Torfan before the blitz ?" said Cory "Sure the Intel made the raid on the moon possible I got arrested the week after for killing that Krogan in self defense" said Leng as he brought up the file that operative Mara Mott had complied it had a holographic representation of the Bria research facility "Look at me I'm a filthy Batarian" said Kim who had tried on the suit enabled with a bio mimicking face every word and facial expression Cory formed was mirrored by the mechanical face which used facial muscle sensors, thousands of nano servos and microscopic air pockets to create lifelike expressions on the surface if Kai leng hadn't known better he would have mistaken her for a middle aged Batarian woman.

"It's a small facility, Mara speculates that around thirty military personnel from the external forces guard it the local computer network has no wireless connectivity neither is the facility connected to the planet's internet requiring and direct base approach. I suggest we take another phantom class operative two nemesis class and twelve troopers in case the disguises somehow fail and we get into trouble, this mission should be an easy smash and grab" said Kai leng "I will select the operatives from down stairs, the ship in in the hangar you can get it ready and wait for us there" as she took off the Batarian suit placed it onto the case and changed into a blue overall then left the room with Kai Leng following.

In the the larger of two hangar bays on the station was the Batarian ship a cargo transport it was colored in a light brown and had a yellow shine as the lights hit it, the hull was angular with six separate twenty foot compartments three on each side of the ship for cargo with a small shuttle bay in the center, previously belonging to Cree'halant the ship had been modified by Cerberus engineers and technicians and employees from Cord Hislop Aerospace. The ship now had an Artificial intelligence installed code named the Ultimate Defense Intelligence with a copy of the Reaper Identify foe system Commander Shepard had retrieved during campaign against the collectors. The system would allow the ship to evade and reaper ships by appearing as a Reaper intelligence Dr. Rotham sent instruction to Kai Leng's omni tool on it's use outlining that the system should work if no active scans are used. Kai Leng hoped the mission would be over before Reaper front hit Kar'shan. He entered the ship seating for thirty humanoid persons were evident along with the pilot's and co-pilot chair. "Begin pre start check" Kai leng said enabling the ship's AI, a twelve inch green hologram looking like a chess pawn appeared to the left of the flight controls "Commencing now" said the head of the hologram in a syntheized voice as it strobed at each word "'All systems nominal, fuel at full" said the small hologram. That moment Cory and the platoon of operatives started boarding the ship. Cory sat in the empty co pilot's chair "We will rendezvous with operative Mara Mott meeting us in the Vular system" said Cory.


	2. CHAPTER ONE

**ONE**

The ship of Cerberus operatives had arrived in the Vular star system an uninhabited system four light years from the Harsa system in which Kar'shan was located. Kai leng sent out a hail to locate Opeative Mara Mott which was answered quickly a small vid screen to the right of the flight controls showed Mara a Caucasian woman with no striking features she also had the tell tale signs of being implanted her appearance was pale almost anemic "About time you guys reached I was getting bored, let me dock so we can get this over with" Mara was in a UT-47 Kodiak drop shuttle a human made craft that would give away their cover she was orbiting a small asteroid in the system. Kai leng brought up the Cargo ship to Mara's drop shuttle allowing her to dock the craft. Mara disembarked having already put on her assumed disguise of the stolen identity of the Batarian business woman Cree'Halant "Our meeting is in an hour according to the readings from the Object Rho device and our own estimates we only have around six hours before the reaper front hits Karshan they have been stopping to harvest Batarian colony worlds and destroying comm relays along the way " said Mara

Kai Leng activated the ship's Faster Than Light drive and with ten minutes they were in the Harsa system exiting FTL speeds behind the moon of Torfan Kai leng could see a blockade Batarian warships around Khar'shan it had been eight years since the Batarian Blitz the last time Kai Leng and Cory Kim were present in the system and his last mission as an Alliance marine "Brings you back doesn't it ?" said Cory "Yeah..." said Kai in response as he commenced landing procedures heading for the Thondu military spaceport located in an arid dessert with bright red rock formations on the outskirts of the City of Thondu which population stood at fourteen million the spaceport was beside the Bria research facility and the crafts flight plans had already been on the planets logs for that time period.

The ship's communication terminal started flashing on approach, Kai Leng answered knowing a complex virtual intelligence would be replacing his face using motion tracking and composting with that of a Batarian male in real time "You're a bit early. The meeting is not for another half hour, our scans show four occupants on board including the pilot all who wish to entering the facility will be subjected to search" said the military official "That's Ok, we'll wait" said Kai leng impressed at the A.I that had hacked their active scan systems fooling the official to the true number of occupants "Docking authorization granted, Miss Cree and her associates can wait in the reception area of the facility, transportation is in route" said the official. The military space port facility had six small fighters and a single frigate docked, Kai leng could notice no obvious upgrades to the crafts since the Batarian defeat in the Blitz letting him on to speculate that the Batarian military industrial complex had been worse than they let on.

Mara disembarked the ship flanked by Cory and the other phantom operative all in compelling disguises. a small Batarian made transport best described as Jeep drove up to the craft driven by a Batarian male in military gear with the insignia of a private and with the words Batarian External Forces written on the door of the vehicle in the local Batarian script.

"Good morning miss Cree"said the young male

His Batarian speech automatically translated by Omni tool, stepping out of the vehicle he approached Mara who held out her hands as he began the pat down of the trio the private looked slightly nervous as he inspected such a powerful woman. Finishing his inspection he said "All Clear" Cory smiled knowing that each of the suits had been equipped with kinetic barriers and that their Omni tools had material to make mono molecular blades if anything went wrong. letting the ladies enter the vehicle driving over to the Bria facility.

The private maneuvered the vehicle carrying the trio into the research facility's main parking lot the facility was small no more than fifty thousand square feet it was painted in a light brown hue with the words BRIA RESEARCH FACILITY printed on the side in Batarian script ,the building itself resembled the pre engineered buildings used in many human military bases ,a few soldiers patrolled the perimeter and two were posted at sentry towers in the front . The trio exited the vehicle, greeted by a young Batarian woman in uniform, the insignia on her arm showed her to be a private. "Good morning Miss Cree, you and your associates can wait in the lobby the researchers will be with you momentarily " said the woman "Can we see the facility while we wait instead" said Mara "... I'm not sure, I'll have to check with my superior" said the woman bringing up her Omni tool she dialed her commanding officer "Miss Cree and her associates would like a short tour of the facility while they wait... Ok... Alright... If you will follow me" said the woman as she led them to an elevator to the left of the reception punching in her code and holding her id card to a scanner for authentication. A beep sounded and the elevator opened letting the group board then descended to the storage area for the Leviathans of Dis. The elevator doors opened revealing a massive under ground facility. The group emerged onto a cat walk, The trio was awestruck at the sight before them not one but two Reapers a gargantuan one that filled most of the facility's under ground space that fit the look of Sovereign the Reaper that had attacked the citadel a few years prior and a second one one tenth the size of the other the lay in the Gargantuan underground facility Mara could see bare rock faces re enforced by a lattice work of steel and a fleet of workers inside doing everything from cutting small pieces with massive powerful plasma cutters off the hull of each star ship for study to taking readings form each star ship.

"WE FOUND THEM ON A PLANET CALLED DIS IN THE JAHTAR SYSTEM TWENTY ONE YEARS AGO" said the woman shouting over the noise of the facility

" INCREASED RESEARCH BEGAN AFTER THE ATTACK ON THE CITADEL WE HAVE ALMOST FULL SCHEMATICS OF THE CONSTRUCTION AND FUNCTION OF EACH SHIP WTIH SOURCE CODE FOR ALL THE SYSTEMS UPSTARIS" said the woman

Cory could feel the sensation of being watched rise exponentially as she was flooded with feelings of increased fear and paranoia she nudged her teammate "You hear that ?" she whispered "Yeah it feels like they are watching us " Cory wondered how the workers had not been indoctrinated, a Reaper ability allowing them to take control of organic species to use as their servants, knowing that Cerberus had taken every precaution to remove Reaper control signals from all their implants for that very reason. Cory could see the two teams working on each Reaper star ship both had massive holes in the hulls from massive damage suffered eons before. Looking inside she could see a large blue sphere glowing in the larger star ship she guessed that it was the drive core the smaller ship had visible gray sphere she guessed that was probably damaged during whatever war that destroyed the ships.

"YOU CANNOT GO ANY FURTHER WITHOUT PROPER PROCTIVE GEAR" shouted the woman as her Omni tool flashed she gave it a single tap to answer it she nodded at who ever called her then addressed the trio "THE RESEARCH TEAM WILL SEE YOU NOW" the trio turned back into the elevator glad to leave the area.

Back on the main floor Cory's team was greeted by a Batarian male in a light brown jacket "Good morning miss Cree I am Dorvan Halesh we have the schematics for the mass accelerated weapon systems we have developed, I'm glad to finally meet you miss Cree, if you will follow me you can meet the scientific and engineering teams " Dorvan walked over to a door on the left of the building while the female Batarian who had been their guide so far went back to sit behind the small receptionist desk, Dorvan approached the door pressing his had to a bio-metric scanner to reveal a large room of with around fifty different workers each at their own terminal some had what appeared to be source code written in a Batarian programming language unknown to Cory, some had three dimensional representations of weapons or parts of the Reaper star ships she recognized from had seen below.

"My office is upstairs to the back we keep the massive data center on this floor it contains zettabytes of data on what we have found so far" Dorvan said as he began leading the team to the back of the lab with Mara in front who had started waving to the awestruck workers looking at her from their terminals while the trio followed the Researcher to his personal office. The room had a single computer terminal with a large rack server beside it "This terminal has my personal research and the weapon ..." Mara had created a mono molecular blade using her Omni tool and thrust it into the researcher's neck cutting him off mid sentence left him choking on blood as he fell to the ground. she then placed the blade on a magnetic holster on her hip and connected her Omni tool to the terminal starting the copy of all his local files. Cory tapped her arm bring up her omni tool also and started a script to wireless connect the Batarian network to the ship to the ship they had arrived in. Cerberus custom storage devices made from Reaper technology could easily hold all the information housed in the massive computer at the facility network at a fraction of the space she then made a vid call to Kai Leng on the ship "You getting this Kai ?" she said "Yeah this looks impressive, the freaks were good for something after all " said Kai

Kai leng was looking at the files as they came in they contained schematics for two separate reapers, the entire galaxy including the renowned Salarian special tasks groups thought there had been only one Leviathan of Dis when in fact there had been two. That moment the ships AI sounded "Reaper signatures in orbit !" Kai leng then heard a deafening sound in the distance similar to a sea ship's fog horn. He could see a large flying creature unknown to him dropping off what appeared to be husks and a modified Batarians with a large arm cannon held in place by a human fused to it's arm the unholy abomination repulsed Kai leng who opened a vid call to Cory.

"You ,Mara and Kimone get out of there now our friends have arrived sooner than planned we are securing the port for your extraction" said Kai leng in a serious tone.

"In route now then" Replied Cory

"Ladies and Gentlemen clear out the base purge all hostiles and secure a perimeter for the infiltration team we have to cover their extraction " said Kai leng

The team responded and began the operation the two nemesis snipers lead the team, they exited the spacecraft and quickly fired on the Batarian snipers at the two sentry towers on the space port. The snipers then split off, running toward the towers they activated their tactical cloaks making them invisible on the battlefield. Upon arrival they took over the elevated positions from the fallen Batarian snipers. The Centurions followed, each with their own teams of five troopers each in tow spreading out over the small spaceport they threw smoke grenades creating cover firing their M-95 mattlock semi automatic assault rifles while the troopers started firing their M-25 hornet sub machine guns in staccato at the Batarian military personnel who had responded to the hostiles and any husks and modified Batarians in their way.

Just then a modified Batarian then ran over to a fallen husk and started to devour the body while growing red armor plates began to from on its body, as it was done the creature stood up bring it's arm cannon to bear on a trooper who had his back turned "Watch out" a fellow trooper shouted as the modified Batarian's head exploded the two troopers looked over at the Nemesis sniper who had just saved their lives as she gave a playful salute. The outside of the facility was now cleared dead Batarian military personnel lay on the ground with dead modified Batarians and husks strewn about, a team of five troopers and a Centurion then entered the flight control building to make a sweep quickly gunning down the few non combat personnel inside "Watch out that flying creature is coming around again" one of the nemesis snipers shouted over their radio as she and the other nemesis started firing at the creature that was now landing in front to the flight control building.

The Troopers and Centurion that were outside ran for cover behind one of the four fighters docked in the spaceport while the team inside the control building ducked for cover behind a low wall having returned to the front of the building after clearing it. They quickly broke the large glass windows that covered the front of the building with the stocks of their weapons then opened fire on the creature, an abomination, looking like a large flying insect with a worm like head it had guns mounted on it's head. The creature fired shots in bursts of three at one of the fighters setting it on fire. All operatives then began to open fire on the creature with sustained fire however it seemed not to be taking much damage as it fired another trio of shots at the second fighter on the base erupting it into flames and sending the troopers and the centurion that were using the craft as cover running for cover behind another fighter getting a reprieve after it set the second fighter on fire.

The centurion broke from cover to throw two grenades at the creature who that second fired another set of shots at the Centurion this time his kinetic barriers were barely enough to save his life he ducked back behind cover and lobbed more two grenades at the creature the Centurion inside the building then threw two grenades at the creature the grenades both blew up one set after the other the creature then exploded in a blinding white light sending blood and guts raining over the port the creature was no match for the combined Cerberus force.

Kai leng exited the cargo ship to look at the carnage Batarian military officers ,husks and modified Batarians lay on the ground

"Get a sample of each of those things in a stasis pods and load it on the ship we have to study it and get a sample of the flying creature we need as much information as possible" said Kai leng

pointing to a modified Batarian human abomination. He then used his omni tool to construct two small video drones using all the omni-gel he had on his person the drones would have a range of six miles before de materializing after they ran out of energy, he then activated a script to execute on the drones that used the planet's global positioning system to guide the drones around the nearby city of Thondu.

Kai Leng tapped the omni tool on his arm to activate the video screen to view the live feed from one drone. What Kai Leng saw was terrifying not because of the freaks being slaughtered but for the realization that in a few months Earth and other human colonies would share the same fate, six Reaper Star ships sized like the one at the battle of the citadel were decimating what appeared to be the industrial zone of Thondu , brown and dark red shaded factories and processing plants that produced everything from food to clothing were being leveled by large laser blasts from the towering machines the city had massive fires burning all over surprising to Kai Leng the machines seemed to have ability to walk and the Batarian military so far had suspiciously not even mounted any sort organized response to the threat .

Switching to the second drone Kai Leng could see a similar situation unfolding ten smaller sized Reaper star ships were firing on the Thondu international space and air port a large civilian facility that housed both planetary and interplanetary travel options some were destroying space shuttles or aircraft trying to leave the port possibly filled with civilians it only took a single shot from the smaller reapers to destroy each ship that had been trying to leave. The other star ships were systematically destroying the port.

The attack was overwhelming the Reapers had used space and land superiority to establish strong positions then cut off transport and manufacturing capabilities so that any offensive would be challenging to mount all the captured video had been recorded to Kai leng's omni tool storage.

Cory Kim's omni tool flashed from an incoming call she tapped it once seeing Kai leng on the device screen.

"You ,Mara and Kimone get out of there now our friends have arrived sooner than planned we are securing the port for your extraction" said Kai leng in a serious tone.

"In route now then" Replied Cory

Mara Mott had just finished copying all the contents of Dorvan's computer terminal to her omni-tool. Cory then used her omni tool to reduce the computer to omni gel base components of plastic, graphene and silicon circuitry she then used her omni tool to construct a long range router to handle the transfer of files from the base as they left. Mara opened the lab door and the trio started to make their way down the stairs.

A single programmer got up as they entered the lab "The Reapers will bring us all to ascension they are the salvation of the Batarians and the whole galaxy, but you humans resist" he said as he brought a small Batarian made pistol to bear on the group some his colleagues followed opening fire on the trio others tried to rush them with bare hands. "Looks like our cover is blown" said Cory her kinetic shield under pressure from the incoming gunfire she and the others immediately activated their tactical cloaks ducking out of the volley of gunfire shots using her acrobatic skill Cory began to somersault over to the programmer who had stood up invisible to him she used her blade to instantly cut off his foot he cried in pain as he fell she decapitated him she and again repeated the process on a nearby Batarian, her teammates had been doing the same slowly working through the crowd of about twenty crazed Batarians their tactical cloaks had thirty seconds remaining until it wound dissipate making them once again visible that was enough time for recharging their low kinetic barriers which would operational as soon the tactical cloaks went offline. Some Batarian fired wild shots as their colleges were being de limbed and decapitated hoping to hit one of the ladies who were long gone by the time the had aimed, they only succeeded in killing or wounding nearby Batarians. Kimone had positioned herself between six Batarians who had made a small circle hoping to cover each others backs she then made a twisting motion using her feet to spin her body letting her blade touch the necks of all in the circle they fell one by one choking on their blood, that moment the tactical cloaks dissipated the remaining Batarians stood at six. Mara quickly closed the distance between two standing in close proximity she cut the legs from one as he tried to fire at her then slashed the neck of the other, a young female , as she became visible again Cory decapitated a young engineer, somersaulting over to the next target she cut off his arm making him fall to the floor she was not worried about killing any more as any not dead would soon bleed out. Mara ran her blade across the stomach of a nearby Batarian letting guts spill to the ground she the thrust her blade into head the last remaining unarmed hostile.

The room was covered in splotches of red blood and dead or dying Batarians

"WE HAVE TO MOVE BEFORE THE WORKERS DECIDE TO JOIN US !" said Cory running to the exit door as they arrived at the lobby the elevator the to Leviathan work facility opened filled with batarians, some armored the trio decided not to engage them not with the time or numbers they had they bolted for the front door Kimone fired a Phasic disruptor, a powerful biotic move that utilizes the dark energy in her biotic barrier at the locking mechanism as the trio exited, disabling it as the pursuing Batarians piled up behind the locked door they piled into an empty jeep Mara hacked the starter mechanism user her Omni tool and gunned the engines while Cory and Kimone Fired their Phasic disruptors at the two snipers in the sentry towers killing them instantly the Jeep sped away from the facility, that moment a small destroyer landed at the base.

"Jesus Christ" shouted Kimone

With a single shot it ripped apart the facility another shot came from the machine tearing a crater in the ground with this motion the smaller Reaper star ship thought to be damaged beyond function ascended from the ashes of what was previously the Bria Research facility.

"Why they allowed the Batarians to study it, if it was working all along, they probably destroyed it so that no one could recreate the research ?" said a confused Mara looking back as the two craft flew away. Luckily no more Reaper forces engaged them on the way back to the space port and within three minutes they arrived leaving the jeep, they entered they cargo ship that had been in wait the operatives who had been securing the perimeter then followed "Looks like you had your own party," said Cory in relation to the telltale signs of the earlier battle "Yup we had our fun" said Kai Leng "was the transfer complete?, the facility was destroyed as we left" "yes" replied kai leng as he started the ship sending it straight for orbit as the ship exited Khar'shan's atmosphere he could see the entire fleet of Batarian dreadnoughts and frigates from earlier on fire and billowing atmosphere into the cold vacuum of space. A large group of reapers lay in orbit Kai leng headed for the Harsa relay three or four varying Reapers ships were entering the system from the relay each second , Kai leng heart was beating loudly a feeling of fear he had not felt in a long time had engulfed him now within range of the relay he activated the ships FTL drive which reacted to the mass relay sending it light years away to the exodus cluster The Realization hit Kai leng who had now realized that the Reapers were now a few Mass Relays away from Earth his species home world.

Kai leng opened a comm channel the face of the Illusive man appeared on the ship's display "Mission success sir no casualties we gathered immense amounts of information on the enemy but they had surprised us by showing up early it gave us a chance to test the Reaper IFF system on something other than the Omega 4 relay" said Kai Leng "Excellent job Kai Leng and excellent job team your work today will ensure the survival of our species, the base has moved I'm sending the new coordinates" said the Illusive man varied thank yous sounded around the ship as the console flashed confirming the message revived then the display screen went dark as the Illusive man ended the connection.


	3. CHAPTER TWO

**TWO**

Admiral Anderson was in a naval criminal investigative services room at the Earth systems alliance headquarters in Vancouver ,Canada on earth. The back wall of the room was filed with refrigeration units used to store cadavers of crimes that the Navy had Jurisdiction to investigate. The room itself was filled with various scientific equipment used to run forensic tests the modified of the late Paul Grayson was lying on a metallic observation table with a young man sitting beside it. It had been two weeks since the attack on Grissom Academy the preliminary results were in and the Admiral was present to hear the report in person. 

"Good morning Admiral my name is Victor Thomas it is truly an honor to meet you, after the Geth attack on Eden prime, three years earlier the then Admiral Hackett created a research team to determine the nature of the modified humans called husks, I am a medical examiner from the team " said the young man of Caucasian descent.

"Show me what your team found regarding to Grayson" said Anderson

"The findings are interesting to say the least our cybernetics specialists found six forms of nanobots modified versions of the ones found in husks present in the body"

the technician said as he used his omni tool to activate a video screen in the room, the screen showed what appeared to be six distinct magnified cell like structures.

"This one can convert fats and minerals in the body to use as a power source ,this one can construct the internal circuitry needed for the components by using the body's carbon to make metals by a process we have yet to even begin comprehending ,this one shows similarities with quantum engagement communication possibly a link to the creators of this technology we have not been able to pinpoint their location or decrypt the communication protocols, this one is able to manipulate bone and muscle structures making them exponentially stronger, . This one can be used to manipulate dark energy as Biotics do, even in a previously non biotic person as Mr Grayson here. This one is most interesting however it is able to actually manipulate or rewrite the brains synapses and electo-chemical responses but unlike the ones present in husks that takes over at least ninety percent of the brains in corpses we have observed over the years this one only took over around sixty percent we speculate that Mr. Grayson would have had the ability to do high level tasks and retain some of his personality unlike the average husk" said the tech

"Grayson was accessing test data on the biotic students while he was at the academy,... Could Cerberus possibly drop the manipulation of the brain even further and deploy this on a large scale ?"

"Theoretically yes, all the nanobots are capable of self replicating given a power source and minerals they could easily make a weak lab rat like me into a strong front line solider in a few hours if they find a way to control the neural overwrite then the outcome would be sinister."

"Thank you to and your team for this excellent work, can you send me all the data and findings ?"

Anderson felt distraught, the strikes on Cerberus bases had been a crippling blow to the organization but the fact that they could easily rebuild and even surpass their previous strength using this technology troubled him. The council had to be warned however he had to no reason to go to the citadel in person as a short video conference with the council would suffice to inform them about this development.

Anderson having left the lab proceeded to his personal office a small room with a mahogany desk flanked by the emblem of the Earth systems alliance and his home country of England.A large window was also present with a view of the earth systems alliance headquarters he could see a well kept grounds with ut-47 drop shuttles flying around a few Mako armored personnel carriers driving about and various officers and their families . Taking a seat he booted up his personal computer and sent messages requesting a meeting with each of the four council members an hour later the video calls from each councilor were incoming.

"Good evening councilors"

"Good evening" replied each councilor simultaneously

" I've sent the medical examinations done on a Paul Grayson who recently attacked the Grissom academy killed three staff members entered the academy's OSD library apparently in an attempt to steal research"

Anderson had been cautious not to mention the word "Reaper" as the council were reluctant to believe that the massive star ship sovereign that had attacked the citadel three years prior was not a Geth ship even worse it was part of an entire race of star ships.

"Interesting the special tasks group has intelligence on Grayson that tags him as Cerberus he went off grid about two years earlier, Speaking of Cerberus the recent strikes by general Orina's strike teams should put end the organization right ?" said councilor Valern the Salarian representative

"Unfortunately no, Grayson had allegedly defected from Cerberus it was his intelegence reports that led us to the bases. we believe Cerberus captured him and implanted him with the nanobots found in husks to create a form of super solider his capabilities were quite formidable from what I saw. Our scientists speculate that they will use this technology to attempt creating a new army possibly larger than before." said Anderson

"Spirits ! if that is realized then the operation at least cleaned out high level members from the Alliance" said Spartus the Turian councilor.

"Cerberus is creating an army of super solders using husk technology ? Don't be ridiculous David they are a small terrorist group who got popular for stopping the collectors they are but a memor after the recent raids" said Councilor Udina

" Councilor Udina you have to see the facts before you, they are still a clear and present danger we cannot ignore the detailed findings of the NCIS" shouted Anderson

I will forward this military and intelligence officials we will definitely be on high alert Admiral Goddess be with you." said Councilor Tevos the Asari councilor"

"Thank you for this meeting councilors I have nothing further to present" one by one the councilors ended the short meeting he called it a victory as all the Councilors except Udina had seemed to be taking the threat of a Cerberus army seriously and Udina didn't matter as the Alliance was already making preparations.

Admiral Anderson left his office and proceeded down a hall to preliminary hearings for the ?Commander Shepard case being overseen by the defense committee a joint group of tacticians and military leaders and judges from across the systems alliance military. He passed the communication room that contained live feeds of intelligence reports from all off world colonies and information gathered by clandestine agents from non human worlds, being collated and organized by a room of analysts the guards and younger officers all saluted him as he walked by. the words Alliance courtroom was printed on a near by room which Anderson entered. The room had a large table in front of a large window with a view of the city scape of Vancouver, around the table sat Admiral Monica Morales a stout woman of Latin descent sat in a single seat infront of ranking admirals and rear admirals on either side. the room was filled with seated Majors and staff commanders and a single Batarian who made no attempts to hide her obvious anger, behind a small podium to the left sat a young operations chief who was a veteran of Fhel prime one of the colonies attacked by the collectors.

" Lieutenant James Vega and our team were tasked with constructing Guardian anti ship cannons to protect the colony of Fhel Prime from the collectors, It was a normal day our scanners picked up some strange reading a few miles from the city one of the colonists gave us a decomissioned M-35 mako as we did not have any long range vehicle so we drove out to investigate and found what we thought was a Prothean relic it was broadcasting a jamming signal blocking all our long range communications we were ordered to destroy it, An Asari Archaeologist name Dr. Treyaa had taken the remains to be analyzed at a Prothean dig site that when it happened, I saw a massive ship fly over us, I thought the collectors were a myth but that day proved me wrong . The attack came fast, the collectors used a swarm of bugs to deliver a paralytic to the colonists and before we knew it every one was frozen in place and the collectors had started loading the colonists into pods with flight capability and sending them one by one to their ship. We fought our way to the Guardian anti ship cannons and got them operational and were waiting on them to fully charge however Our Lieutenant decided to fire them at half strength to minimize damage to the colonists on board the ship the attack had no effect and gave away our position the collectors.

The retaliated and destroying the cannon as we ran to an alliance research facility that was recently set up, While there our technical officer was able to synthesize an antidote for the paralyzing toxin in the collector swarms we then found a Krogan prisoner that had attacked the colony two years prior, turns out he had a ship hidden away on the colony we used it infiltrate the collector ship by firing through one of it's cannons and entering there. We were however betrayed once inside by the colonist who had given us the Mako he was a Cerberus agent, he betrayed us killing the Krogan Prisoner piloting he ship preventing him from destroying the ship's drive core and allowed the collectors to capture us using their paralizing toxin. he then forced Dr. Treeya access a specialized computer on the collector ship it only worked via a mental link all Asari have, it showed the fall of the Protheans their conversion to collectors and the reason they had been taking humans they were building a Reaper ship for their masters. Luckily we had taken the antidote to their toxin earlier and were able to escape via a ship the collectors had taken aboard, we destroyed the collector ship's drive core but not before Dr. Treeya was spaced, she had taken the data forcing Lieutenant Vega to make a choice between saving the Colonists or the data, he choose the data in the hope that it could be used to save more colonies from the Collectors " said the chief his voice starting to break up as he held back tears.

"Thank you chief Milque " said Admiral Monica Morales as Anderson entered the room.

Anderson went up to take a seat at the large table fellow solders nodded acknowledging his arrival the operations chief left the stand that moment the Batarian stood up

" THE HEGOMONY DEMANDS A RESPONSE FOR THE ALPHA RELAY INCEDENT THIS HEARING IS A WASTE OF TIME" shouted the Batarian.

"Counselor Kerent'Halat we have commander Shepard in custody, Admiral Anderson here brought in the commander who is now being watched by military guard a tribunal is being set up to determine the nature of the incident this preliminary hearing serves to provide multiple witnesses to the existence of the Reapers and their possible agents, we invited you out respect as a representative of the Hegemony " said Admiral Monica Morales in a calm but controlling tone.

" A TRIBUNAL ? , THE COMMANDER SHOULD BE COURT MARTIALLED FOR KILLING SO MANY OVER SOME CRAZY THEORY." shouted the Batarian.

"You seem to misunderstand counselor The commander is being tried as a civilian for actions taken while serving with Cerberus,however if you continue these outbursts I will have you removed from these proceedings" said Admiral Monica Morales retaining her Military composure.

The Batarian attorney returned to her seat. A Caucasian man in his early thirties then took a seat at the podium and a bailiff handed him a bible to swear on

"I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me God" said the man

"Please state your name and occupation for the record" said Monica Morales

"Thomas Ellis mechanic for the Horizon Colony sir"

"Tell us about the events of the Collector attack on Horizon"

"It was after those alliance types installed that GUARDIAN planetary defense system they never got it to work but one day swarms of little bugs came out of the sky followed by a insect hive looking ship people just started freezing in place and then those flying bug looking things loaded them into pods I ran into my garage and was lucky enough to escape them, locked down the place that's when Commander Shepard hacked the door or something and came in, I detailed the attack and gave directions to the the the GUARDIAN system the commander fought off those guys and fixed the GUARDIAN system but half the colony had been taken by the collectors even Lilith the colony mayor.

"Thank you Mr. Ellis" said Hackett

"Admiral also note that docket forty one states that the Naval Criminal Intelligence Service has established a link between the husk and Scion corpses that were found on Horizon with the ones on Eden prime during the Geth Attacks two years earlier" said Major Maya lee-chan an officer in the navy and military lawyer the counselor representing Commander Shepard.

"That is irrelevant Commander Shepard is deluded and his Reaper theory caused the death of three hundred thousand" shouted Counselor Kerent'Halat

"Every single species has distinct designs, methodology, to their entire culture Salarians have espionage and mastery of the natural Sciences Turians are masters of the Military arts and we Humans can be called Jack of all the trades. The artificially modified organic beings used as shock troops such as husks are the sign of Reaper involvement not only does the construction of the nano bots used to modify the collectors bear striking similarities to the ones used by the Geth to create husks. They have alos been present at many attacks on Human colonies not limited to those encountered by Commander Shepard. Also the DNA analysis on Collector drones match archaeological samples form ancient Prothean sites giving some credibility to the claim that they have been in operation of eons long before the Quarins even thought of inventing the Geth, so yes counselor it is quite relevant in this case as Commander Shepard destroyed the Alpha relay to delay an invasion by these beings."

The meetings went on for the rest day survivors of Eden prime and Horizon gave testimonies while scientists presented research findings allowing the alliance brass begin determining the nature of the Reaper threat.


	4. CHAPTER THREE

**THREE**

After three years in deep space the Idenna had been unsucessful in finding an uninhabited world for the Quarian population who required a planet that could support dextro-amino flora and fauna, however the massive carrier had been mining surface minerals on the worlds they had found and was now filled to capacity. Onboard was a young Gillian Grayson and Hendel Mitra the only two human crew members of the Idenna. The carrier had surveyed over a hundred worlds hoping to find a new home for the Quarians, some were inhabited with primitive life forms,they even found twenty unactivated mass relays, but now they were returning to the known galaxy to unload their cargo, tons upon tons of platinum, element zero, iridium and helium three all valuable to the fleet. The ship had been on a six week journey to return to the only mass relay they activated during their mission it connected to the Haskins star system in the terminus systems known for it's single planet capek that was home to a collection of small Hahne- kedar robotics manufacturing plants and research labs .

"Getting approach vector from the relay.. Preparing for FTL jump" said the flight lieutenant over the intercom. The ship's drive core lit up as the ship was engulfed by the dark energy that instantly rocketed it to the ship light years away from uncharted space back to the known galaxy in seconds.

"We are almost home everyone Kelah-Selai" said Captain Ysin'Mal vas Iddena

The Quarian captain was seated behind the four officers on the ship. Hendel Mirtra who had been serving as the ships security chief. Ugho vas Idenna was the ships cyber warfare specialist, Dezan vas Idenna the flight lieutenant and Kesh'Ann vas Idenna the communication specialist

"Strange readings coming up on our long range scaners" said Hendel Mirtra

"What do you mean" asked Captain Ysin'Mal vas Iddena

"An old Batarian cargo ship with over two hundred weak life signs as if in medical stasis ,a mix of Asari, Human, and Turian close together on board with a group of twelve Batarians on the bridge " replied Hendel

Quarian scanning software and hardware was the best of any race in the entire galaxy a testament to the technical prowess of the race, variances between heart rates body temperature and chemical make up could be read even from thousands of kilometers away inside the hull of a ship.

"Definitely slavers hospital craft are clearly marked and this one has no registration data on the extranet, we have to disable them before they attempt to attack, sound the red alert and scramble fighters, Ugho get on hacking their systems to disrupt their plans of battle as much as possible and prepare some firing solutions, the scanners can't determine their shield strength and the fighter team will need support " shouted captain Ysin'Mal vas Iddena

"Acknowledged, they are using unsecured communication frequencies and have not properly configured their ship's systems firewalls, I guess they never expected to face Quarian cyber warfare give me a minute and I will have full access to every thing, weapons, gravity." said Ugho vas Idennna

Hendel left his station and headed for the elevator leading to the ship's hangar bay upon arrival he headed to his locker were he donned his blue Quarian made space suit with kinetic armor, six other Quarians, three pilots and three marines were already present their environmental suits rated for the vacuum of space along with Gillian who was already at her locker putting on her specialized suit also. Gillian was the only minor on the ship but Her status as one of only two Biotics aboard and some persuasion from Hendel the Captain allowed her to be part of the fighter team.

Hendel headed to the to the four passenger fighter he piloted along with Gillian and three Quarian marines, the ship was a custom Quarian vessel that could be used to board other ships. The other pilots followed suit as the ship's hangar bay door opened shielded by a mass effect field that maintained the atmosphere and gravity of the hangar. The other Quarians boarded their craft and took off, departing in the direction of the slave ship.

Hendel's ship took point ordering the four ships in a vic formation as they approached the slave ship

"Fighter one,on me we have to get close enough to board, two, three and four attempt to flank the ship before they notice" said Hendel the fighter team leader.

The Fighter squad started their final approach the slave vessel which in turn started to open gun it's ports Hendel's team's presence had been noticed.

"EVASIVE MANEUVERS Try to fire at the guns test the shields !" shouted Hendel over the comm unit.

The team followed orders firing short controlled bursts at the gun ports the powerful shields flashed while being weakened the ship attempted to return fire but Ugho, the Quarian cyberwarfare specialist had taken control of their guns making them fire wildly into the deep expanse of space totally missing the fighter squad he also stopped the ship drive core making any evasive maneuvering on the Slave ship impossible the battle was becoming almost too easy.

"Fighter team break off, a salvo of disruptor torpedoes are on the way" said captain Ysin'Mal vas Idenna over the fighter ships tight-beam comm channels

thirty seconds later three disruptor torpedoes struck the slave in quick succession ship's kinetic barriers they flickered blue and disappeared.

"Shields are down disable the guns" said Hendel.

The fighters all opened fire at the slave ship's gun ports and soon small explosions could be seen and fires started from the destroyed ports, the damage to the ships hull was minimal thankfully. Th The initial attack hand not ensured that ship was now fully disabled.

"I'm going in to board we have to eliminate the bridge crew, Ugho seal off the cargo area" said Hendel

"The bulkheads are sealed the cargo area should have atmosphere intact while you board, I can also turn off the mass effect fields that generate bridge gravity plane" replied Ugho

"Acknowledged, we're going in now" said Hendel

The fighter landed beside that the slave ship's air securing itself with powerful magnetic clamps. a plasma breach and cutting drone was deployed an onboard VI system hacked the airlock to decompress it and erect a mass effect field to preven explosive decompression when the blukead to the bridge would be opened. The drone then cut a small hole into the ship's airlock disabling the mechanical locks. A docking tube then extended from the fighter to the slave ship giving Hendel's team access to the slave ship.

Hendel exited first, taking point followed by Gillian and the three Quarian marines. The ship's pilot was the first contact he was using his seat as cover in expectation of the intruders, he fired a burst of gunfire at Hendel his shield easily withstanding against the gunfire Hendel returned fire whith his customized m7 avenger rifle cutting through his shields Hendel followed with a biotic warp field pushing and pulling the Batarian's flesh causing him fall to the floor dropping his weapon wincing in pain, A Quarinan marine delivered the final shot to his head ending his suffering. The boarding team then took up positions in the pilot's area it was large enough to easily hold the five man crew. the crew deck ahead had six curved support columns and a circular table in the middle of the room filled with displays for star system navigation weapons control ,aiming and a small holographic map of the galaxy good places for cover.

Distinct bursts of gun fire started emanating from the crew deck toward the cockpit Gillian sent a powerful Biotic _pull_ field toward three unshielded Batarians who had broke cover, sending them floating into the air , she then opened fire along with the Quarian marines ripping through their armor and splattering blood and guts all over the crew deck.

" We're going to take your ships and sell you all off as revenge for killing our team" said and a Batarian as he broke cover and started recklessly firing from his vindicator assault rifle at the team. Two Quarian Marines returned fire ripping away his shields Hendel followed with a Biotic _throw_ slamming the crazed Batarian into the wall at great force he was finished off with a burst of gunfire.

Hendel then activated his omni tool "Ok team let's end this, magnetic boots on" tapping the omni tool he opened a channel to Ugho "turn of the bridge gravity please" said Hendel to the cyber warfare specialist.

" No problem" said Ugho who now had full control of the poorly secured ship's electronic control systems. Tapping the execute command on his haptic console the slave ship's gravity was no more.

The seven remaining Batarains all were forced into weightlessness and due to the lack of gravity they began flailing about, the boarding team was however secured to the ground by their magnetic boots took the opportunity to clean house, they all started firing short controlled bursts at the slavers and one by one they went limp.

Hendel then turned his head to Gillian who smirked knowing what he was planning, Hendel sent a Biotic _throw_ while Gillian sent a Biotic _warp_ both Biotic attacks converged on the last remaining slaver the two fields interacted creating a biotic explosion ripping the Batarian apart sending body parts over the room the Batarian slavers had been no match for a true trained military force. The Quarian marines were impressed they had never seen any real action during the Idenna's tour but they had trained along with Gillian and Hendel on the Idenna's holographic training area.

"Everyone ok ?" asked Hendel.

Positive answers came from each of the team. Hendel tapped arm to activate his omni tool opening a link to captain Ysin'Mal vas Iddena.

"Crew deck is secure we are moving to secure the rest of the ship" said Hendel

"Good work Hendel, is Gillina ok ? I still feel apprehensive about allowing her to join the boarding party"

"She performed brilliantly and the custom suit Ugho and his friends made for her is excellent" replied Hendel.

"Ok, Keep me posted I'm opening a comm channel to the Migrant fleet we have to figure out what to do with the captives" replied Ysin'Mal vas Iddena.

"Noted, signing off" said Hendel ending the comm link

"Gillian can you stay here while we check the cargo hold ?" asked Hendel

"Ok, no problem" Gilian replied in a slight robotic tone a telltale sign of her autism. Even though her condition had improved since not being subject Cerberus Biotic experimentation, Hendel was not sure how she would react to the possible torture Hendel had known Batarian slavers to impose on their captives. During his service in the Alliance Hendel had been part of teams that liberated slaves during patrols in Alliance space. The experience was not something he would wish on his worst enemy.

The team proceed to the cargo hold an open room with around two hundred transparent tubes arranged in rows. Asari,Human males and females and a few Turian Males were in the display unnerved Hendel certainly not the worst had seen but definitely the strangest, each captive was in a sort of stasis, displayed as a piece of merchandise it sickened Hendel that sentient beings had to be treated this way.

"Each tube has a control panel and data on the person inside" said one of the marines.

The tube in front of Hendel seemed interesting it housed an Asari her purple skin tone shimmered under the small light emanating from the tube her face accented with white streaks, Using his omni tool Hendel accessed The data on the captive she was a two hundred and twelve year old from the planet Illium.

"I'm opening this one be alert" said Hendel

Hendel tapped the open command on his omni-tool , the tube hissed and retracted the asari inside stirred slowly opening her eyes. A blue field of Biotics engulfed her body as she lunged for hendel knocking him back to the tube behind him the Marines in the room trained their guns on the enraged Asari.

"Don't shoot !" Hendel said dropping his gun and raising his arms

" Why should I not kill you all ?" asked the Asari

"We liberated this ship from Batarian Slavers I assure we mean no harm"

"Hmm, ok then what do you plan to do with us"

"I don't know, We are still trying to figure that out"

"I am a spaceport official on Illum I have been there sine my birth, I think was drugged at a party, I awoke a few times at a base of some kind long enough to figure out that I was captured by slavers I was soon drugged and awoke again here, If you are interested in helping, I can get us through customs on Illum, I suggest you check and interview the rest of Captives carefully" said the Asari as she rose and calmed her Biotics.

"Connect to a comm bouy and get into contact with the fleet" said Captain Ysin'Mal vas Iddena

The console in front of the Comm specialist lit up with activity as he contacted the fleet on secure channel

"Priority Message from Admiral Shala'Rann vas Tonbay" said the comm specialist

A holographic image of the admiral materialized on the bridge.

"To all Quarian vessels and those on Pilgrimage Rendezvous in the Illum star system immediately" said the recording of the admiral. Captain Ysin'Mal then clicked a button on his console opening a channel to Hendel

"Hendel, what's your status" asked the captain

"The cargo hold is secure we are interviewing the former captives an Asari says she can get them through Illum customs to their freedom" replied Hendel

"Throw the slavers out the air lock and return to the Idenna, let the lieutenant pilot the cargo ship in close formation to us and bring Gillian the one who said she can get them through customs to the bridge." said the captain

" Wait are you sure we can just throw them out ?" asked Hendel

"Yes, Hendel Ugho has just finished searching the Extranet this ship is wanted for piracy on three separate colonies within the Terminus with instructions to capture or kill the crew we could even collect a bounty but the Idenna is being called back to the Migrant fleet I will brief you on the matter later" replied the captain

Fifteen minutes later the slave ship was cleared of the slavers the airlock was repaired and Hendel was returning to the Idenna with Gillian and the Asari, No other former captive had made any attempt to attack most were farmers and miners from remote colony worlds a few exotic dancers were also among the group. Some of the Quarian marine team stayed back to pilot the cargo ship while the others followed Hendel to re-dock their fighter craft on the Idenna and get some Dextro and Levo rations for the captives . Upon docking Hendel made his way to the bridge followed by Gillian and the Asari

"You're pretty, I'm a Biotic too " said Gillian in her usual monotone voice

"Thank you dear, May I ask why are humans in the Migrant fleet ?" asked the Asari

"We are hiding from a Terrorist organization" replied Gillian with no change in her voice

The Asari was taken aback by her somewhat casual sounding reply to the question. that moment the elevator doors opened revealing the bridge. "We'll talk more later dear" sadi the Asari as she walked confidently into the bridge.

"Hello guest, I'm told you can help us out of our current predicament, may I have your name Hendel neglected to tell me" said the captain addressing the Asari.

"My name is Niara'Tlani I was born on Illum during it's construction I work for Aria T'loak. I have been using my position to change the illegitimate to legitimate forging ship registrations, manifests the works when needed on Aria's behalf the relaxed laws on Illum make this fairly easy, she will be grateful to the Migrant fleet for rescuing me"

"Is slavery not legal on Illum, Can I trust you that the captives will be truly free" asked the Captain

"We prefer the term Indentured service it's a far cry from what the Batarians practice, extensive contracts are drafted and insurance and accountability is required for all indentured servants on Illum and violations are met with steep penalties, the captives however will be free to do what ever they please, let me contact my office to set up the specifics"

"I will trust you Niara, fate has it that we are to meet with the migrant fleet in the Tassale system if you can get new registration for the cargo ship we will need it for the Fleet as you can understand"

"No problem, it's the least I can do for the rescue".

A half hour and two mass relay jumps later the Idenna arrived in the Tassale system the entire Migrant fleet was present fifty thousand star ships in close formation Illum officials most likely called their presence an annoyance. Niara offered to pilot the captive ship accompanied by Three quarian marines and dock it on a space port on a small island on Illium to avoid any misunderstandings with ground control who usually buried Quarian piloted vessels in bureaucracy hoping they would leave, the shipping manifests and registration had been changed while they were in route and the captives were released with enough credits to get them back home.

"Open an encrypted tight-beam link on frequency 73254 to the Tonbay requesting an audience with Admiral Shala'Rann" said captain Ysin'Mal .

"Connection established" said comm specialist Kesh'Ann as a vid screen initialized showing a comm specialist from the Tonbay

"Idenna please confirm" said the specialist

"My body travels to Distant stars but my soul never leaves the fleet" said the captain

"Identity confirmed ,the admiral will be with you momentarily" said the The comm specialist on the Tonbay

Five minutes later a holographic representation Shala'rann vas Tonbay the Admiral of the Patrol fleet materialized on the Bridge.

" Ysin'Mal I assume you found a new home world for us" said the admiral in a sarcastic tone

"Unfortunately, no Admiral, we mapped a hundred worlds but none were suitable to support Dextro Amino flora and fauna, we did however have an encounter with a Batarain slaver ship and were able to add it to the fleet we also filled the Idenna to capacity with valuable minerals and resources" Said the captain

"Great work Captain the resources and the ship will benefit the fleet immensely, I know you got my message so I will cut to the chase we are about to launch an offensive to retake Rannoch from the Geth" said the admiral

"There will be heavy casualties but why now ?"

"Our newest admiral Tali'Zorah recently joined a human captain named Shepard on a campaign against the enigmatic collectors rendering them no longer a threat the revelations from the mission how ever are leading us to believe that the collectors were agents of the same race of ships as "Sovereign" a race of sentient machines that will soon invade the galaxy we have to get a home world before they arrive we can meet and look at the evidence in detail if you like but I would like to talk to Hendel and Gillian ,I trust they are ok" said the Admiral

"Yes they were instrumental in taking the Slaver ship they are on the bridge now actually"

The captain motioned to Hendel and Gillian to move closer allowing them to be picked up by the 3d camera. The two humans were now visible to the Admiral

"Hello Hendel and Gillian your presence on the Idenna had benefited the Migrant fleet greatly but I am sure you heard we intend to begin a war against the Geth and we cannot in good faith ask you to follow us as you joined us to protect Gillian from Cerberus but we will now be launching an offensive against the Geth she would not be very safe here, our children will also be kept away from the battle, I hope you understand"

"What do you think Gillian ? Asked Hendel

"It's Ok ,I want to visit Ms Sanders and see my Dad"

"We thank you for your sanctuary in these past three years, but can you tell us about any Cerberus activities you may be privy to"

"Well, we know they have gained popularity among the humans recently after their recent campaign against the collectors however we have received reports that a recent Turian operation has rid the systems Alliance of many high level operatives tied to Cerberus."

"Thank you admiral we will find transportation at a space port on Illum" said Hendel

"That's all for now then captain Ysin'Mal" said the admiral as the comm link was closed

"The Marines have just returned" said the flight Lieutenant.

The Marine lieutenant made his to the bridge to deliver his report.

"The captives were released without incident they will all be returning to their homes, a few decided to stay on Illum, Niara was able to get new registration for the slaver ship and she set up a discount for ship weapons at one of the stores planet side" said the Lieutenant

"Hendel and Gillian will be needing a small shuttle due to circumstances they will be leaving us now" said Captain Ysin'Mal.

"Understood I will take them Niara has smoothed things over with the Spaceport officials across Illum we should have no trouble dropping them off" replied the lieutenant.


	5. CHAPTER FOUR

**CHAPTER FOUR**

It had been month since Kar'shan mission, Kai leng was now in his final stages of recovery his physical therapy had gone well and now he was in the special variable gravity training room that allowed workouts to be done at normal to three times Earth gravity, an intense regiment that all Cerberus solders and operative now were subject to. Kai leng's omni tool flashed from an incoming call as he was doing some pull ups it was the Illusive man.

"Hello Kai good to see you ,I'm glad your recovery went well, come up to my office we have to talk" said the Illusive man.

Kai patted down himself his nearby towel , put on a clean shirt and made his way to the Illusive man's office. Kai leng could see through the large viewing window that the station was now orbiting a sub-dwarf star that emanated a blueish purple hue. The Illusive man stood looking out at the view while swirling a glass of Brandy.

" Glad you could make it, The footage you recovered was troubling to say the least, our analysts have projected terrifying numbers for the Reaper fleet that is arriving from dark space and invading Batarian colonies all reports count hundreds of thousands ships, even if the galaxy was united a conventional battle would be a losing proposition. Refugees have already began showing up on even the Citadel. It seems the entire Hegemony was under control of the Reapers by the invasion as evidenced by their disorganized response. I do have some good news however , we have infiltrated C-sec and Councilor Udina will co operate in seizing the Citadel fleet we have even recently taken Omega from Aria thanks to General Petrovsky, our assets are growing daily, however we need a way to secure ourselves against the Reaper's most powerful weapon namely Indoctrination."

The Illusive man used his omni tool to bring up the haptic computer interface in his office

"Dr Henrey Lawson has theorized a process for mapping out Reaper to husk communication methodology he believes he can find a vulnerability in Reaper communication allowing us to exploit it, we have constructed a facility on Horizon to reach that end but sacrifices will have to be made, the first mission will be to free many of our operatives captured during the recent raids by the Turian Hierarchy, they are being held in a High security prison on Cyrene a small colony world in the Terminus systems, The second will be to abduct the colony population"

Kai leng's expression turned to one of confusion

" Abduct the entire colony? How will that be even possible"

"I have initial plans, Cyrene is a small colony with a total population of around five thousand consisting of largely automated farms and automated factories the alliance maintains a small base with about fifty personnel to provide protection for the citizens from pirates and slavers. We have a small amount of the serum from the remains of the seeker swarms that the collectors used to subdue their victims our chemists have converted it to gaseous form a squad of fighters have been outfitted with the solution it will be used to incapacitate the bulk of the colony's population . You and Cory can handle the tactics of the operation she will be in her room"

The Illusive man looked some what distraught, operations like these and the reality of the arriving Reapers weighed heavily on him.

Kai leng made his way to Cory's room. the Illusive man allowed his agents full autonomy over their personal quarters a fact highlighted by the appearance of Cory's room which would have seemed unusual for a normal twenty seven year old woman. The walls were painted with a bright pink and an assorted stuffed animals were scattered all around as Cory sat on her bed hugging a small stuffed dog and watching some cartoon on her large monitor.

To say she was Kai leng's opposite would have been the understatement of the century. "Hello Kai, you look well" she said in a somber tone as she turned off the monitor.

"What's on your mind Cory" asked Kai seeing the telltale signs that something was wrong he wasn't exactly a sympathetic person but was going to attempt to console her.

"I keep these hearing voices since I got these implants. I think the Reapers may be trying to control me like Grayson, In the end the Reapers had twisted his will to be their obedient pawn" replied Cory her voice breaking up and filled with terror.

"Remember Miranda ? the one who led the Lazarus project to bring back Shepard after the collectors destroyed the first Normandy. Her father is working on a defense for that our next mission will play a key part" said Kai attempting to calm her as he opened the mission files on the room's large monitor.

"We will have to kidnap the colony of Cyrene and free the Cerberus operatives arrested in the Turian raids"

Cory's expression changed from one of sadness to anger and confusion "Kidnapping a colony ? this is not what Cerberus stands for, what happened to being humanity's shield and sword this is a far cry from testing weaponized Thresher maws on a few Mairnes or Biotic experiments on a few kids, this is an entire colony Kai, you have to see this goes too far !" Cory clearly did not approve of this mission.

"We have to be able to fight against Indoctrination, the colonists will be used to run tests at a new facility somewhere in the terminus systems this is the only way we know of so far" Kai said attempting to justify the atrocity.

"This better be worth it Kai, we've done some nasty stuff but this... " Cory said pointing to the monitor.

" It will, and humanity will be all the better for it." replied Kai.

"When is the mission ?"

"Tomorrow, let's go work out and then get some rest"

The station was alive with activity, almost all operatives not previously assigned were being ferried via shuttles to the the two Carriers and light frigate headed for Cyrene. Kai Leng and Cory boarded a UT-47 drop shuttle headed for the Athena Carrier. There were six Troopers, two Nemesis snipers a two Phantom combat operatives already on board none had on their helmets and they all greeted Kai Leng and Cory with curt nods. The Shuttle door closed as they boarded and disembarked the Chronos station the virtual windows of the shuttle presented a spectacular view of the entire Cerberus fleet against the immense beauty of the expanse of space.

"Do you know were Mara is?" Kai asked Cory.

"She is following Dr. T'soni , Shepard's Asari friend, something about a countermeasure against the Reaper fleet she's been running all across the galaxy from Quana to Feros she said she was going to Kaje ,the Hanar home world the last time we spoke"

"Approaching the Athena" said the pilot as the neared the shuttle bay of the massive carrier.

The shuttle doors opened as the craft docked and Kai leng and Cory were greeted by a Trooper in full armor.

"Kai leng ,Cory Kim. General Chang is waiting for you both in the stragety room on the combat information center deck where he will brief you on detailed mission specifics, I will show the way" said the Trooper

The Carrier's shuttle bay held twelve shuttles easily and also boasted a hangar bay that held six UF-21 Trident Fighter jets able to fly in both space and atmosphere. The ship also was outfitted with six Thanix cannons and twelve Disruptor torpedo bays and equipped with modified Silaris Armor making it far more powerful and durable than any Alliance vessel of the same class. The trooper led Kai and Cory to the ship's elevator. After a brief wait the elevator doors opened revealing the CIC. Eight officers had their own terminals each an officer tasked with critical administration of ship resources and were stationed around an oval shaped table that had a large holographic display projected in the center showing the various sections of the ship and their respective damage levels, power output, weapons status and life support signs.

"This way, General Chang is in the Strategy room" said the trooper as he stood at a door to the back of the room .General Chang a man of Oriental descent was surrounded by six Centurion soldiers in shielded armor all commanders of the squads that would be carrying out the operation. The strategy had a large cylindrical holographic projector in the center with analysts at various computer terminals monitoring government and some civilian communication going to and from Cyrene

"Kai , Cory Glad you could join us. Good that you have fully recovered Kai and I hope you can keep up with the rest of the team until your special implants are ready" said the General. The ship lurched forward as all operatives were now onboard even with inertial dampeners Kai leng could feel the slight movement as the drive core was engaged and the ship started to move.

"Okay Gentlemen and Lady this operation will have to be executed with precision we have to take out communications buoys and power stations so there will be no chance of off world reinforcements as the Alliance does maintain a presence in the star cluster". The General tapped his omni tool displaying the corresponding demonstrations on the room's holographic console.

"Four teams will be deployed planet side. the first team will land at these coordinates and destroy the power station that will disable the prison's anti aircraft defenses while the second will take a fighter squadron and do a fly over along this path deploying a paralytic solution harvested from the remnants of the collector swarms the third team will land at these coordinates and recover the colonists. Kai leng and Cory will lead a team to liberate the prisoners at the Alliance correctional facility at these coordinates, unfortunately we don't have enough of the paralytic solution to use on the prison plus the wind speeds at the prison would make it unusable outside the facility so your teams will have to do this the hard way expect heavy resistance Intel says the facility is guarded by a total of fifty alliance Marines capture any of them too if possible. An Engineer will help you enter the facility and provide support, Cory, Kai you will both command a team of two troopers, two guardians two nemesis snipers and two phantoms if things get dicey you will be able to call for an orbital drop of an Atlas Mech we need a field test anyway. You all have your orders we will arrive at the colony in about four hours, Dismissed "

Kai leng and Cory made their way to the crew deck to plan the details of their mission and meet with the team. The mess hall was the ideal area for such a task. they were already waiting at a table when Cory and Kai arrived. Cory opened the map of the prison on her omni tool got strait to business.

" Okay everyone Intel says the perimeter is guarded by ten alliance solders, four sentry towers each with snipers serve as lookouts at the corners of the fence the inner area is patrolled by six guards armed with modded m 8 avenger rifles we will strike soon after the power is cut" said Cory.

"I've used tranquilizer darts before but those would be useless against armored Alliance Marines the shots would have to be precisely aimed we'll need a way to use a small dose of tranquilizer to immobilize them any suggestions" said Kai leng.

" I can modify The m-28 raptor sniper rifles used by our Nemesis ladies reducing the stopping power and adding a delivery system to the ammunition for the drug unfortunately the mechanism cannot work on smaller caliber weapons, as for the remaining guards with the power cut and the AA guns down I can have a small fleet of armored combat drones ready by the time we arrive they can fire bullets and rockets confusing the guards while Jana and Alexis take the shuttle and drop in, our usual smoke cover won't work as the winds at the prison are brutal year round but their tactical cloaks will allow them to slip in and deliver the drug, " said Hector McDermott a man of Caucasian descent, Jana and Alexis the Phantom operatives both Latina women ,the troopers , guardians and Nemesis snipers all nodded in agreement.

"Good Idea, Hector gather what you need to make it happen, the power failure will leave the prison defenses in disarray they have a small generator for powering the electromagnetic locks on the prisoner cells and the surveillance system Kai leng can take a team of Guardians and Troopers to disable it once the area is secure Hector can gain access and disable their magnetized locks. ETA is about four hours team let's get it done" said Cory

The colony of Cyrene was having another relatively peaceful day for a colony in the Terminus systems that is. The small town school educated children from grades K to 12 was at full attendance while their parents were busy at work tending the automated farming machinery that grew their crops , working the mines, or guarding alliance prisoners and securing the colony. The peace was however was broken when the assault began with a simultaneous attack by both Cerberus carriers and a light frigate on the three comm buoys in the system instantly cutting off all off world communications a small Ut 47 Kodiak shuttle carrying six troopers and two engineers then made their way the hydro electric power plant were they successfully infiltrated the facility and incapacitated the unarmored staff with tranquilizers they then proceeded to destroy the six power generating turbines cutting off all power to the town. Both the Athena and Persephone carriers then deployed a squadron of twelve fighters all carrying a paralytic payload in tow, the fighter jets arrival was heralded bay loud sonic booms as entered low atmosphere over the small developing town and deployed the gas, the five thousand residents were instantly frozen in place, upon conformation shuttles were deployed to begin ferrying the incapacitated colonists back to the carriers, with the power off and the "colony kidnap" underway the Alliance prison was now vulnerable marking the beginning of Kai Leng and Cory's mission.

A Ut-47 shuttle carrying Kai leng, Cory Kim, and their team was now in route to the prison in what seemed like a normal approach when the prison's anti air craft weapons targeted the shuttle and with a salvo of rocket fire depleting the shields. the pilot shuttle was caught completely off guard by power still operation at the prison and barely began to maneuver when the attack started he quickly reduced the shuttle's altitude aiming fro a nearby clearing in the forest below.

"I'll have to land the shuttle the kinetic barriers can only take so much" said the pilot

The shuttle pilot landed in a small clearing about half mile away from the prison while dodging the shells from the anti aircraft guns. The prison over fifty miles away from the small colony town in an endless jungle, if somehow prisoners escaped ,the exotic fauna of Cyrene or the distance from any civilization would surely kill them. Leng's team would have to cross that and figure out how to retrieve the prisoners without getting killed. Kai Leng contacted the General.

"General Chang the prison still has power the AA guns forced us down, care to explain" said Leng.

"What ! All the turbines at the power station were destroyed, Intel guys must have dropped the ball ... Ok it seems that the prison has gotten a set of higer capacity generators recently that have been powering the anti aircraft guns along with the security systems. The situation has changed retrieve the high priority targets casualties are acceptable, I'll have an ATLAS mech on standby call if you need it"

"We'll get it done just be ready with two shuttles for extraction" said Leng

"Okay everyone situation has changed, looks like the AA guns still have power they will blow us out of the sky if we approach. Lana, Alexis you two with me we'll use our tactical cloaks to get close to the guards at the front of the prison and dispatch them, Snipers use the trees to get a good vantage point and take out as many guards on the perimeter as you can, Hector have your drones destroy the two AA guns at the front that will allow us to call for an ATLAS to dispatch any of the renaming forces our shuttle can then land Kai , the Troopers and guardians will skirt around the back and destroy the generators while we occupy their forces. Since we landed so far we'll have to move through half mile of jungle before we can get to prison."Ordered Cory.

Streaks of sunlight illuminated the foliage under the canopy and powerful winds kicked as the team entered the jungle, in contrast to the the green plants on Earth, much Cyrene's flora had dark blue leaves , the sounds of various animals filled the area. The team made their way slowly through the jungle still on alert as reports stated that lethal animals inhabit the jungle, That moment a quadruped with purple fur leapt from a nearby tree and attacked a trooper it clawed and scratched at his armor trying to dispatch the invader to no avail the trooper grabbed the animal and flung it to the ground and crushed it's skull on his boot.

"What the HELL was that ?" asked the surprised trooper.

"Who knows, looks like a purple cheetah" replied a guardian.

That moment a multitude of the animals previously hidden in the vegetation of the forest started to rush the team their armor made the attacks ineffective but having hundreds of the animals attack was a massive annoyance, in the confusion Hector brought up his omni tool while fighting off the small animals unsuccessfully trying to end him, luckily he had researched the Cyrene lynx and had downloaded an audio recording of their natural predator and put it on loud speaker the animals quickly dispersed.

"What would we do with out you Hector" said Cory

"You would manage" replied Hector humbly.

The team pushed on and with a few minutes the front of prison was in view , located in a clearing the two story building was encircled by a 12 foot chain link perimeter fence with four sentry towers and AA guns at each corner. Twenty alliance solders were patrolling the lawns of the prison.

The two snipers used tactical cloaks to get into position in some nearby trees with thick leaves they immediately started taking out guards on the perimeter one by one with paralytic darts , Hector launched four steel armored drones in sets of two to attack the AA guns simultaneously the auto targeting system destroyed two of the incoming drones but were destroyed in turn by the remaining drones this was enough clearance for Cory to call in an ATLAS mech due to the fact the the remaining guns were only able to turn 180 degrees making them unable to target the mech. The twelve foot piloted white bipedal vehicle made a earth shaking thud as it landed from orbit, it's mass effect field reduced it's mass and built in thrusters fired, slowing it down and protected it from the fall. All the guards on the perimeter were now rushing to the front of the compound in an attempt to destroy the powerful mech that had landed giving Cory and the Phantoms a chance to enter the yard by easily cutting through the fence using their mono molecular blades they popped some smoke grenades for some cover but the heavy winds made it a waste so they joined the fray. An alliance guard fired at Jana but her biotic barrier held as she injected a dose of paralytic drug through his abdomen he staggered and fell to the ground. Cory easily incapacitated a nearby guard while Alexis injected the leg of another the ATLAS pilot was firing 30mm gunshots at a squad of guards as they attempted to bring down the powerful kinetic shields but failed as the guns easily tore them apart, within ten minutes all the guards on the perimeter had been killed or incapacitated, the prison doors then opened and another twenty guards surged out, the ATLAS pilot fired an explosive artillery shell killing the five guards on the front line while Sniper fire incapacitated another four as they made their way forward. Cory, Jana and Alexis after a few seconds of cooldown activated their tactical cloaks to close the distance between them and the squad of guards they incapacitated the second squad one by one until their cloaks ran out of power a nearby guard shot Alexis twice at point blank range with her modified M-22 eviscerator shotgun disrupting her barrier and ripping through her light armor killing her instantly. Jana then ran her blade through the guard's chest killing him for quick 's drones now fully repaired easily dispatched the remaining guards.

Kai leng two troopers and two guardians used the massive cluster fuck taking place at the front of the compound to skirt around and enter the rear entrance Kai leng cut through the perimeter fence with his blade and the team made their way the twelve kilo volt generator a trooper set some shaped charges and ten seconds later the large BOOM of the resulting explosion sent shrapnel flying about. The base and the remaining AA guns were now powerless. The team made their way to the back door lead by a guardian, Kai leng was impressed that both Guardians were able to carry their sixty pound armored riot shields so far without any effort a benefit of their implants. the guardian opened the door and began shooting at guards on the second floor of the split level prison his shield effortlessly soaking up the return fire until a Biotic _pull_ field ripped the riot shield from the Guardian in front sending it falling to the mess hall below. The remaining guards opened fire ripping through his armor and killing him instantly.

"Get to cover" shouted Kai Leng to the rest of the team that had been taking advantage of the cover the riot shield of their now fallen squad mate had two remaining troopers ran past their teammate's body and ducked behind a rectangular steel plated section of the nearby guard rail while the remaining Guardian continued to move forward firing his talon handgun at the remaining guards. They were on the second floor of the prison and the Biotic guard guard had taken cover in the prisons control room across directly in front of the team's position wating on his Biotics to cooldown, he was most likely the warden of the facility. Kai Leng fired his m-25 hornet sub machine gun into the room shattering the glass causing the Warden the break cover to try and deploy another Biotic attack but Kai leng used his Omni tool to send out a wireless electrical overload that disrupted the wardens Biotic barrier distracting him causing his warp field to miss, the remaining guardian continued a slow walk toward the walk way where four other guards opened fire but failed to penetrate the power bullet resistant riot shield he was carrying he opened fire on the warden drawing his focus from the team.

"OPEN FIRE" shouted Kai Leng.

The assault troopers fired on the unprotected warden instantly killing him. That moment Cory's team entered the prison from the first floor followed by four of hector's drones all aimed at the remaining guards.

"Why don't you guys just surrender we are only here for a few worthless prisoners they are not worth your lives and you have clearly lost, just go home to your family and friends" said Kai Leng Attempting to manipulate the reaming guards.

"WE SURRENDER" a guard shouted dropping his weapon and raising his arms, the remaining guards followed suit realizing that the battle had been lost. Twenty six of the forty soldiers that attempted to prevent the intruders from entering the prison lay dead outside, the rest had been neutralized by the tranquilizing sniper fire. The team secured the remaining nine guards using zip ties in order to not have them try to escape as they were dosed with the paralytic drug. Kai leng then went to the command room now that the facility was secured the first order of business was to find and release the Cerberus operatives, a total of twenty tacticians and leaders. Their locations were stored on the dead warden's omni tool Kai leng retrieved them and gave the information to Hector as The electro magnetic locks had to be disabled as they still held enough magnetic charge though the power was cut.

The Cerberus prisoners all assembled in the prison's mess hall as they were freed and gathered around a single table while Cory Kim made her way to Vice Admiral nelson who was seated in the middle of the group, a man of Caucasian descent with ginger hair and a freckled face in his mid fifties he was the highest ranking of the officers that had been incarcerated during the Turian raid.

"Vice Admiral Nelson good to meet you, I'm Cory Kim, we are here to liberate you. Do you think the rest of the prisoners will join our cause ? Said Cory as she removed her helmet revealing the signs of implantation to the Major.

" We've only been here a few months but none of the prisoners have any love for the Alliance as you probably already know many of the prisoners are here for breaking breaking rules of engagement against those Aliens during various Alliance operations, they will fit right in at Cerberus, If you don't mind me asking what is that on your face " said the Vice Admiral

"Good to hear Vice Admiral, what you see is the next generation of Dr. Nuri's work, most of our operatives have been fitted with varying implants that improve combat efficiency, it is of of the reasons we could take this prison with such a small force" said Cory she then opened a link to General Chang and ordered hector to open the remaining one hundred and eighty cells, the prisoners were indeed cooperative and were eager to join Cerberus as repayment for their liberation.

"General we had two Casualties Jana Lopez a Phantom combat specialist and Thomas Jones but the base is secure send the shuttles, " said Kai Leng

"Good work we will be there shortly" said the General

A fleet of six shuttles soon arrived at the prison along with the shuttle Cory and Kai leng's team had landed on the team boarded . the tranquilized guards were put into stasis pods that rendered them comatose, it was a quick task with the new found help from the now free prisoners. The shuttles then began ferrying them to the carrier in orbit the operation was now complete.

"Can't believe Jana died, I recruited her myself straight out of high school,if that marine was a foot farther away her implants would have allowed her to heal from the shot" said Cory

"Her sacrifice is necessary humanity will survive for it" said Kai.

"Typical Kai Leng, going through the motions with no emotions what so ever, How do you do it ?"

"I... don't" replied Kai

"Never mind a Loki mech would show more remorse for a fallen teammate than you".

Back on the carrier Kai leng,Cory Kim and Vice Admiral Nelson were called to a meeting with General Chang " Amazing work, a service for Jana and Thomas will be held soon, we're are currently on our way to a new facility being set up by Dr. Lawson and Dr. Rotham, viewing windows and location data will be blocked as we cannot have the location known. "

"What kind of facility" asked Vice Admiral Nelson.

"You can get the answer to that when we arrive, for now take a tour of the ship Vice Admiral with Petrovsky on Omega you will soon be in command of the new fleet" said the General.


	6. CHAPTER FIVE

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Hendel and Gillian had just arrived via a shuttle from the Idenna at the Nos Astra Interstellar Spaceport, a massive silver building with curved sides and many large glass windows evident of Asari architecture. The duo got some strange looks from passers by as they were two humans wearing Quarian armor. Hendel brought up his Omni Tool to book a flight to Elysium the planet over which Gillian's old school orbited , he had done his best to educate her with the curriculum and study materials sent by Kahlee Sanders before the Idenna left comm buoy range. Her growth was heart warming and the effects of not being on the Cerberus "Biotic improvement cocktail" for three years were evident.

News broadcasts has shown that travel to human systems had only recently resumed after the recent collector attacks had been stopped allegedly by a Commander Shepard. Hendel booked two first class spaces on the Parsus two a Human made luxury liner and paid via the Extranet using credits he then sent a private message to Khalee Sanders informing her they were on their way. immigration and customs processes were instantaneous less of a hassle with Bio-metric Passport systems. He had been saving and now was good a time as any to celebrate, the strange looks continued as they made their way to the docking bay they saw Turians, Salarians, even an few Hanar and Drell the most represented race however were the Asari as Illium was an Asari dominated colony after all. Hendel and Gillian made their way to the docking bay for the Parsus two, the Gate attendant was a blue Asari maiden with purple facial markings she raised an eyebrow at the duo, possibly a reaction to their strange armor. An Asari guard in Combat armor was beside a state of the art scanner capable of checking everything from DNA to x-rays .

"Two to board the Parsus" said Hendel activating his omni tool showing his E-tickets the Asari's expression quickly changed to a brilliant fake smile.

"Welcome ,make your way forward" she said motioning to the walk way. Hendel and Gillian stepped forward and passed through the scanner no alarms went off as they had not carried any weapons only an extra armor set and under clothes from the Idenna. The ship was now in view, a massive one kilometer beautifully designed spacecraft unlike the human military carriers and dreadnoughts that Hendel had served on during his time as a Marine, most focused on performance over aesthetics taking on a cuboid shape, the Parsus however resembled a rather large Concorde jet from the end of the twentieth century.

"We're headed for cabin forty two Gillian, this way" said Hendel

The extranet site were he bought the tickets provided him with a detailed map of the Parsus and a Navpoint relative their location. they made their way to the cabin and saw a small gift shop located in a plaza along the way It was located beside a medium sized pool with a few scattered guests . a young human girl of oriental descent in her late teens was stationed at the gift store mainly to guide customers as the shop's terminal could handle electronic sales. Hendel decided to buy some new clothes he accessed the stores Kiosk and selected a simple black hooded sweater Jacket and dark green cargo pants the items would be automatically delivered to his cabin.

" You want any thing Gillian ?" asked Hendel "No I'm Ok …. wait I'll take this".

She pointed to a hologram of the latest Biotic training vid "Biotic tactics by Matriarch T'lani. Along with a digital copy of the vid Gillian requested Hendel bought a small blue hooded sweater Jacket with a black Biotic glowing fist and a pair of blue jeans for the Gillian regardless. "Thank you for your purchase" said the girl at the store Hendel and Gillian then made their way to their cabin along a hallway with a large viewing window looking out to the town of Nos Astra on one side and a line of cabin doors on the other.

Upon entering the room Gillian opened the training video on the large monitor in the room while Hendel went to the Bathroom to shower and change clothes. An Asari Matriarch with purple skin and a long flowing white and blue dress began speaking " The Asari Commandos have created this training video to spread the knowledge of the Biotic arts across the Galaxy we hope you enjoy" Gillian skipped the early chapters of the vid as it contained moves she had already mastered but two new moves which she had not heard of interested her The Biotic Charge and Nova Gillian hit the play icon on her omni tool. The matriarch began speaking.

"To perform a Biotic charge you need to encase yourself into a Quantum biotic barrier this is done by programming your implant interface to oscillate the intensity of your barrier every 5 nano seconds a feature of only the L5 implants this step will allow you to phase through solid objects. From here use the interact to aim at our target and form a focused throw field to propel yourself forward to your opponent the quantum Biotic field will become tangible negating any mass of your enemy. With practice a seasoned Biotic can create an impact of up to six hundred newtons" The Asari Surrounded herself with blue Biotic energy and demonstrated the move on a practice dummy sending it flying across the room.

"I need a new amplification interface for that" said Gillian to herself.

" I will now demonstrate the completely new technique called the Nova, Like the Biotic charge it will require a reprogram of your amplification interface in order to keep the blast from affecting you. First gather dark energy around your fist in a similar way to forming a singularity then strike the ground to release it in a powerful sphere your reprogrammed Amp interface will keep the resulting dark energy blast from damaging you, Do not attempt this without reprogramming your amplification interface. " Matriarch T'lani then started gathering dark energy around her hand then jumped while raising it in the air and string the ground causing it to knock away the six practice dummies surrounding her. That moment Hendel exited the bathroom.

"Hey Gillian there is a live show starting in an soon at the main pool, we can see it before we arrive at Elysium wanna check it out ?" asked Hendel

"Sure I'll go shower and change" replied Gillian

Soon they made their way to the the Stellar deck the large dome like roof had shaped view screens displaying stars and planetary systems as FTL speeds made it impossible to see any thing while traveling, the pool was surrounded by a few hundred seated guests. Gillian and Hendel found their seats and the show started with synchronized Asari swimmers they used their Biotic ability to lower their mass so they could glide grace fully around the pools surface and throw fields to create beautiful water splashes.

"Wow !" said and excited Gillian impressed by the non combat use of Biotics.

For the next performance the a mechanical cover was retracted over the pool and props representing a location from the Turian unification war were placed Turian war game started using fake rounds and holograms for explosions they reenacted battles from the Unification war. After another hour of performances the PA system sounded "We will reach the human colony of Elysium in fifteen minutes"

"That's our stop Gillian" said Hendel

They returned to their cabin to gather their belongings as the Ship dropped out of FTL speed near the planet. Hendel and Gillian made their way to the exit as the ship descended into the Illyaria Interstellar space port a concrete structure painted blue they could see a dozen other space craft taking off or landing from the windows on the Parsus as it made the final approach to the space port from there they disembarked went through customs a quick process .

The spaceport's terminal was filled with mostly humans with one or two Asari and Turians.

"Can we stop at an electronics store ? I would like to get an L5 amplification module" asked Gillian

"Sure, You have long since surpassed me and outgrown your current amps you almost know all the Biotic moves many of which you taught yourself. I guess you want to learn some new ones." replied Hendel.

Hendel walked over to a public transport terminal and rented a Blue Mitsubishi Revolution sky car and selected the shopping mall as their destination as they boarded the autonomous car ascended joining traffic and passing over sky scrapers and factories on their way. The mall was alive with teenagers and young adults enjoying their Friday evening the nearby theater was showing the new action Comedy a Blasto Movie "Requiem for a Reaper". Hendel and Gillian made their way to Infiniti Electronics. The store was filled with Omni tools, Holographic displays, Mass effect field generators and software exhibitions, the Biotic Amplification interfaces were located at the sales Kiosk. The sales attendant, a middle aged Caucasian man greeted Hendel and Gillian as made their way to the counter "How can I help ?" asked the attendant.

"The lady would like to upgrade her Biotic Amp interface to an L5 unit"

"Sure I need to see some identification" said the attendant

Gillian showed her hand over the scanner Identification data stored on her omni tool showed her as a minor.

"I'll need approval from her Parent or Legal Guardian the system lists Khalee Sanders or Hendel Mirta" said the attendant

"I am Mr. Mirta" said Hendel putting his hand over the scanner as his omni tool confirmed his identity.

"I'd like the Serrice council L5 interface the cool down times are amazing"

"Ok the interface will have to be installed by an authorized facility I can set an appointment for you at our own" said the attendant.

"No thanks the Grissom Academy will be fine"

"That will be four thousand credits we will deliver the interface to the school than you for your purchase" said the attendant.

Hendel and Gillian then left the store and boarded a nearby Automated shuttle to the Grissom academy space station.

Security Chief Captain Ellen Jiminez, flanked by two guards was present to greet the two. A state of the art scanner was now at each docking bay an upgrade put in place due to a recent incident. Hendel and Gillian were already on the list of approved visitors to the station.

"Security has been improved since last I was here" said Hendel

"Yes, We had a break in recently" she replied holding down her head and looking off the side clearly embarrassed.

"Ms. Sanders is expecting you two."

"Thank you" replied Hendel.

Hendel and Gillian soon arrived at the administrative office which was a short distance away from the entrance.

"Hendel good to see you, have a seat" said Khalee Sanders the director of Grissom academy.

"Gillian you've gotten so big, how has Hendel been treating you".

"Mr. Mirta took me on the Parsus two and bought me a new L5 amp, He is an excellent Biotic trainer"

" Wow, Hendel are you doting on her" said Khalee jokingly.

" I just care about her that's all" said an embarrassed Hendel.

" Gillian... I'm sorry to say this but your father has passed away I wanted to tell you in person" said Khalee in a somber tone.

Gillian placed her hand on her temple trying to make sense of the words she just heard.

"How did that happen Lemm told me he escaped !?" asked Hendel

"He was captured by Cerberus... they did things to him and then he as murdered by one of their assassins. Admiral Anderson and I kept a small service for him, he left this for you Gillian this was delivered to me after his death, it's a storage device, If there is anything I can do to help " said Khalee handing Gillian a necklace with a pink trinket in the shape of a starfish.

"It's okay Ms. Sanders I'm glad you were there to respect his memory." replied Gillian

Her reply caught the two adults off guard, a normal child would have burst into tears at the news. Gillian's condition however though immensely improved she was still on the autism spectrum and she processed grief and sadness in a different way.

"Gillian I have someone I would like you to meet" said Khalee making a call on her personal terminal. "Jack, can you come to my office I have someone I would like you to meet"

A few minutes later a Caucasian woman in her late twenties presented herself she wore a brown pair of khaki pants a black leather cropped top adorned with gold weapon magnets and a white tank top, her most interesting feature was that she was covered in various tattoos a human canvas would be a fitting description.

"Sup Khalee, I gotta go enter some aptitude test grades dis gonna be long" said the woman.

"Jack this is Gillian Grayson a past student of the Academy and Hendel Mirtra our previous Security chief "

"Hello, your tattoos are pretty" said Gillain

"Khalee you can't seriously have this woman here she is clearly dangerous and her dress is not proper for an instructor" said Hendel.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME" shouted Jack.

"And if my dress is distracting the kids then there is no way they will ever be ready for a real battle" said Jack in a now normal tone.

"Jack came to us highly recommended from Fleet admiral Hackett himself she is training our new Biotic artillery squad" said Khalee

Hendel shrank back upon his realization that it was in bad taste to judge a person solely by their appearance.

"So is Gillian one of my new kids ?, I've heard more expressive Geth" asked Jack.

Gillian let out a slight chuckle at this strange woman.

"Do you want to come back Gillian ?" asked Khalee

"I don't know yet, I really want to go to the Naval exploration military high school on Elysium"

"Really, Nick Donahue is Transferring there this new school year, don't worry about him though he's not the immature boy you remember anymore" Replied Khalee.

"Well, hang with me until you make you mind, your friends probably want to see you too it's still summer so mainly the Biotic and Engineering senior students are here" said Jack

" She'll be fine Hendel" said Khalee to the large man who still had a mistrusting look toward Jack.

Gillian left with the strange new woman making their way to Orion hall they passed a class room were Gillian remembered learning history, Jack took up a data pad from the desk.

" So Gillian tell me about yourself " said Jack

"I went here until I was twelve but a Dr. Toshiwa was experimenting on me, he was working for Cerberus, My dad,Ms. Sanders and Mr. Mirtra took me away to Omega, from there we went on a Quarian ship called the Idenna, Cerberus attacked it and we defeated them, Mr. Mirtra and I decided to accompany the ship to search for a new Quarian Home-world, but, We didn't find any so we came back "

"Wow... I was experimented on as a child too by Cerberus they kidnapped me ,put me in a camp and raised me there, pitting me against other kids they filled me up with drugs when I fought. I still feel a rush when I fight, luckily I escaped, See these scars" said Jack showing the nape of her neck "I guess that makes you like my little sister huh ". Gillian nodded and smiled Jack, her trust of this strange woman growing.

"Rodriguez, Nick, Prangley and your other friends should be in the mess hall it's lunch time. now I have to enter some grades, be there in ten minutes. Gillian made her way to the mess hall, alive with activity, she spotted her old classmates over the far side of the room and made her way there "Gillian ? Is that you" shouted Jennifer Rodriguez she was sitting at a table with Nick Donahue and Jason Prangley who had his arm around Monica Jones and two more students from the new Biotic artillery squad.

"Hello Jennifer" said Gillian

"Wow she's talking now, were have you been girl ?" Gillian took a seat the table Jason smiled and waved Nick however made and awkward greeting.

"Hi... Gillian long time no see"

he said while trying intensely not to look Gillian in the eyes as his face got increasing red.

"Well I've been with a migrant fleet ship, the __Idenna__ with Mr. Mirtra it was fun"

"That's awesome what was it like" asked Jennifer

" Most days Mr. Mirtra and I would go on shore parties taking samples of soil, Plant and animal life for the scientists to analyze was not much action but it was fun" replied Gillian

"Hey, what do the Quarians look like under those suits, ever since the morning war, all Quarian servers have been cut off from the Extranet and they don't take any photos outside of their suits" asked Jason.

"Well, their skin is a very light purple and they are the only aliens with hair like us" replied Gillian.

"Hey Nick why don't you offer Gillian some cereal" said Jennifer the whole table erupted in laughter remembering when Gillian had hit Nick with a singularity when he messed with her food a few years prior.

" Yeah laugh it up people, You can use my lunch card Gillian ?" replied nick

"Thanks Nick, but why are you all laughing I hurt people that day" asked Gillian

"That's a distant memory now hun, sometimes you have to take a serious event and turn it into a joke" said Jennifer

Many emotions and customs were still strange to Gillian but she was slowly adjusting. Nick motioned her and they both arose from the table making their way to the canteen Mrs. Newport the veteran Red headed lunch lady was present

"Gillian is that you? you got so big, what you want honey?"

" Coco puffs and with strawberry milk and two apples"

"You know Nick here is a real hero fought off some intruders about a few months ago even got shot protecting us." said the lunch lady handing Gillian her meal.

Nick paid the bill then awkwardly looked away as the truth was much different Ms. Sanders had covered up most of the truth of the event. Gillian collected the meal and they both returned to the group, just then Jack arrived and made her way to the table with a Veggie burger and Orange juice in hand "Sup kiddos" said Jack as she took a seat. Jack had quickly become the cool teacher during the few months she was an Instructor at Grissom.

"Hi miss Jack" said Monica a shy and extremely polite girl of African descent her close proximity to Jason Prangley made it obvious that they were a couple .

"It's just Jack, Monica, and remember to wrap it up you two can't have you two popping kids just yet you're barely kids yourself" replied Jack. The two smiled at her blunt remark on birth control.

"Hey Gillian we have practical Biotics next want to join us ? Asked Jack.

"Sure" Gillian said as she dug in to her cereal.

The Biotic training gym was a short distance from the mess hall Jack split up the group pair by pair "Prangley and Rodriguez , Jones and O'shea …..." Jack went on until all the students had a sparring partner except Gillian.

"gonna be you and me little sis get an armor suit and a practice gun from the locker "

"Ok people today we practice barriers, as Biotics we forgo kinetic shields and generate them using our mastery over dark energy manipulation making our amour lighter and keeps our cool down times low. Prangley, Rodriguez you two first"

The two stepped into the training gym a re-enforced section of the space station with multiple cargo boxes arranged for cover the room was painted a beige color and had an emergency medical station on standby just in case a fight caused injury. The rest of the students ,Gillian and Jack watched the match from behind the transparent screen of the viewing area. Jack brought up her omni tool and selected a pre recorded announcement and played it over the gym's public address speakers to begin the match.

"3... 2... 1... START!"

Jason Prangley opened with a hail of practice bullets from his tempest sub machine gun a few hits landed slightly reducing the strength of Jennifer's barrier she quickly took cover and when the gunfire broke she in-turn broke cover and hit Jason with A __Reave__ a powerful attack meant to do immense damage to un-shielded opponents and bring down Biotic barriers Her mastery of the move however was only enough to bring Prangley's shields to half strength. Prangley quickly did a combat roll into cover behind one of the cargo crates Jennifer used this opportunity to try and sneak around and flank him from the right side of the room Jason however was tracking her movements and sent a warp attack at her skillfully curving it to reach behind the cargo crate she had taken cover behind the attack knocked her back, took out a quarter of her barrier and slightly stunned her giving Jason the opportunity to begin unloading practice bullets at her, he had activated disruptor ammunition, designed to rip apart targets using bullets charged electric currents making it immensely more effective against Biotic shields diminishing the rest of her barrier. The match was decided Prangley was the winner.

"Sloppy flanking attempt Rodriguez when you're alone use something to distract your opponent or approach in short bursts and that barrier was still weak you need more practice hun" said Jack over the P.A system using her Omni tool.

The matches went on and one by one the winners were determined with Jack giving comments after each battle Nick had a particular impressive win against his opponent with Jack complementing his strategy. Then it was time for the final match up for the day, Jack against Gillian. The two ladies stepped into the sparring gym. The P.A system began the pre recorded countdown "3... 2... 1... START" Gillian immediately did a combat roll to get into cover behind a nearby cargo box, Jack did the same while activating the warp ammunition function on her practice sub machine gun a setting that worked wirelessly with her Biotic amplification interface to deploy small but damaging biotic warp fields with each shot. Gillian started to approach Jack by staying low and slowly skirting around the cargo boxes soon enough she had a line of sight on Jack she deployed an overload a high voltage electromagnetic pulse that was ideal for damaging Biotic barriers this was not enough to break Jack's shield the attack however surprised Jack as she had modified her Overload to be strong enough for her Training with Hendel. Jack now knew Gillian's position she set off a biotic Shockwave in her direction a series of quick powerful biotic explosions __POP POP POP__ the sound each explosion made as it dissipated until the final one hit Gillian knocking her back, her head started to swim from the impact and she had lost some of her Barrier Jack opened fire with her practice gun each shot wreaking havoc on Gillian's barrier luckily she recovered and did a combat roll behind a nearby cargo box. Jack was on a whole new level to what she was used to her barriers were at half strength so she focused on recovering them gathering dark energy to re-enforce it but before she was able to Jack had used a pull field to move the cargo boxes nearby revealing Gillian the move broke her concentration and she instinctively hit jack with another overload Jack however had recovered her barrier enough to withstand the shock. Gillian then thought of something, she used a pull field to fling three nearby boxes in Jacks direction sending her jumping out of the way and into an open section of the gym Jack landed on the ground and immediately opened fire on Gillian. Jack's VI assisted aiming module compensated for the awkard aiming but Gillian's barrier had not fully recovered from the earlier volley, her barriers broke but not before she sent out a biotic warp field toward Jack bringing her barriers quite low.

"AMAZING ! You're almost half the crazy Bitch I am " shouted Jack over heavy breathing, the entire class stood in awe "Gillian that was really badass !" shouted Jennifer from behind the viewing glass.

"Okay everyone that's it for today, hit the showers" said Jack over the P.A system

" You go wash up Gillian I'll get this cleaned up meet me in my room later I'll send you the Navlink" said Jack

After a quick shower, Gillian who was now somewhat a celebrity for doing so well in her match against Jack chatted with some of the Girls from Biotics class and added them on her Spacebook account , She then made her way to Jack's room on the teacher's dorms, it was a simple room it had a small kitchen and living room and a tiny bathroom.

"What's up super girl !" said Jack "Want some thing to eat, You must be starving after that here's some high calorie juice and an energy bar" said Jack

"You must have some fun stories Jack, can you share some" asked Gillian

"I knew this was coming, Ok little Sis well I already told you I was raised in a Cerberus lab experiment they wanted to raise stronger Biotics after escaping that I joined a few gangs and raised some hell, not my proudest moments looking back I eventually was caught after I decided to liberate some Cerberus camps like the on I grew up in, I got caught and ended up on a Prison Ship then Commander Shepard recruited me for a mission against the Collectors that was the first person I met that really cared, when I wanted to blow up the facility I was raised in Shepard came along, could have told me to buzz off and went ahead with the mission, speaking of which that was awesome stuff we infiltrated the Collector base and tore them a new one."

Jack took out her omni tool to show some Video

"Husks, Scions, these were the collectors" said jack pointing out the different enemies she fought her omni tool then flashed a message from Director Sanders that she was on her way, the new amplification unit had arrived.

"You're so awesome Jack" said Gillian

"Khalee is on Her way something about your new amps the L5 fives arrived, If you gonna be a Vanguard hun be careful when you learn charge tho only do it with a squad to back you up or it could end badly."

Gillian looked at the neck lace Ms Sanders had given her earlier the last gift from her father she waved her omni tool over it and opened a vid labeled "Gigi" a message from her father was there.

"Gigi If you're seeing this I'm probably dead, Since you are now old enough it's time I told you the truth, You see, I was a Cerberus Assassin, a bad person you were given to me as a baby to raise as my own..."

Gillian's father started tearing up.

"I was too much of a coward to rebel against them sooner, I'm so sorry Gillian ,I love you so much" he said fully breaking out into tears.

"I'm working on some intelligence, hopefully the alliance or someone can take them out before you return from uncharted space with the migrant fleet, if not, be careful they will still want you that's why I made this new identity for you, Cristina Thomas the attached program will change your omni tool ID it's illegal so make sure you disconnect from the extranet before you use it. I also bought you a small house on Elysium and left a small fund for you in an account it's not much. Now if they come for you Cerberus agents will be wearing a mix black,yellow and white even in civilian clothing those are the colors you need to look out for, they will do bad things to you so don't hesitate to hurt them first".

The vid ended Gillain opened the attached file the address and pictures of a small pre fabricated house was shown along with details of a bank account with two hundred thousand credits.

"Sounded like he found the right path, don't blame him hun Cerberus are some nasty and scary people" said Jack.

That moment Khalee sanders and Hendel entered the room.

"Sorry for earlier Jack some of your tattoos are prison designs I was mistaken" said Hendel.

"No problem you are right, but that stuff is in my past I only care about my kids now anyone tries to hurt them I'll mess them up real good". Jack said with a sinister smile.

"Gillian, let me look at the output readings on your amp before I install this new one for you" said Khaleee

Khalee brought up her omni tool while Gillian laid face down on the couch Khalee tapped her collar and a script on her omni-tool automatically parsed the data on Gillian's amp interface into a statistical modeling program that Khalee wrote.

"Wow Gillian your dark energy output is off the charts the readings show that you haven't been able to use most of it but if you could that would make you even stronger than Jack here !"

"Really ? That's cool"

"Ok I'm gonna install this new interface now"

Khalee tapped her omni tool sending commands to the Amp interface to safely disconnect, Gillian could feel slight but painless movement in her neck as the interface disconnected. Khalee slowly took out Gillain's old interface a small plastic wafer with circuitry encased inside about an inch long she then slowly slipped the new one in implantation surgery that all biotics went through made a small section for the Amp interfaces that drew power from the body's Limbic system.

Khalee then started up the new interface and all was well.

"Thanks Ms. Sanders" said Gillian hugging her teacher a mother figure during her two years at the academy.

"Shepard's Tribunal is about to start let's watch it on the Alliance News Network" said Hendel switching on the video monitor in the room.

"Ugh, Those assholes Shepard saved us all, The Alliance had no Jurisdiction in the Terminus and the Council wasn't helping" said Jack

"Jack, you promised to watch your language" said Khalee stressing her name

"Sorry, I'm working on it" Replied Jack.

The blue animated logo of the alliance news network played on the screen then switched to the studio a young Asian woman no more that thirty began the broadcast. "Good Afternoon, This is Emily Wong, what is being dubbed the tribunal of the century Commander Shepard will stand before a military court to answer for the events that took place on the Batarian colony of Arathot.


	7. CHAPTER SIX

SIX

Admiral Anderson was dressed in full alliance dress blues adorned with his many campaign ribbons and medals . The admiral made his was to the Alliance Court room where the tribunal for his protege ,Commander Shepard was about to begin. The court room was filled to capacity with high ranking military personnel including the Secretary of interplanetary defense and even the President of the earth systems alliance himself Wilson Huerta. The event was even being broad cast across all systems allinace planets and event to the Batarian Hegemony Parliament. Admiral Anderson was lead by a young private to a seat beside a Fleet admiral Steven Hackett they both had been removed from these proceedings due to a conflict of interest. Commander Shepard sat at a table beside Major Maya Lee-chan while Counselor Kerent'Halat sat at a separate table directly beside them.

Admiral Monica Morales a stout woman of Latin descent and a qualified Juror sat in the judge's chair behind a large elevated table at the front of the room facing Shepard, Maya and Kerent the Batarian Counselor and the jury that consisted of twelve other admirals as they repeated their affirmation to begin to hearing.

"We affirm that as members of the earth systems alliance we will duly administer justice according to the law" they said in unison.

I will now hear the opening arguments from the starting with the prosecution and then defense.

Counselor Kerent'Halat stood up and walked to the area in front of her desk

" Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury, your honor, Today we seek Justice for a brazen terrorist attack carried out under the delusions that a race of Sentient machines are waiting in dark space and will soon invade and destroy us all. Three hundred thousand Batarian lives lost in an instant by this terrorist working for Cerberus, an organization with a more than shady past. I will fight for the mothers, Fathers and Children who lost their lives that day, thank you." She said returning to her chair

Major Maya lee chan then then stood up

"Good Morning Ladies and Gentlemen of the systems alliance Members of the jury and a special hello the the Hegemony joining us in today's proceedings. Today marks a new day, co operation between the Batarian Hegemony and the Earth systems Alliance it's a pity we did not get this after the events of asteroid x57 an attack stopped by Commander Shepard. The events of the Arathot incident was tragic Commander Shepard destroyed a Relay to delay an advancing army of Sentient machines called "Reapers" by the Protheans, the space faring race that dominated the Galaxy before disappearing in a strange mass extinction, this action caused the death of three hundred thousand a sacrifice not taken lightly. If we recall one of these Reapers attacked the citadel three years earlier and it took the entire Citadel fleet and the Human Fifth fleet to take it down. We know little of the enemy but many would like to blame the Geth and the actions of a Rouge SPECTRE but the truth is much more sinister, they were both being manipulated by the Reaper responsible for the attack "Sovereign". I will attempt to establish a link between the Reapers and the Collectors proving that they are far older that any Geth or even Quarian civilization, they are agents of the Reapers and more importantly we will prove that the Research of Dr. Amamda Kenson who was unfortunately manipulated by these Reapers proved an inevitable invasion. Thank you

"Thank you Counselors we will now invite the first Character witness a Dr. Karin Chakwas" said Admiral Monica Morales.

a Middle aged Caucasian with silvering hair made her way to the witness stand she repeated the oath and took a seat.

"Please state your name and Rank for the Record" said Admiral Monica Morales.

"Doctor Karin Chakwas Resident General Medical officer aboard the SSV Normandy"

" Thank you Doctor, Counselor Kerent'Halat you may begin"

"I have looked over the mission logs that were declassified from the collector mission, Did the Commander actually take all the Elite soldiers and operatives via the ship's shuttle on a mission this was right before you and the remaining crew were either killed or captured by the collectors is this the actions of a commander of sound mind"

"That is correct counselor, however like the alliance Cerberus operatives are all combat ready it is a requirement anyone serving on their ships can pass a minimum combat effectiveness, it was also probably for the best as if any of our elite team had been captured then our effectiveness in stopping the collectors might have been greatly diminished" replied the doctor

" It is my understanding that the commander was gravely injured during the destruction of the first Normandy Cerberus scientists and medical personnel brought the commander back to fighting shape in your professional opinion has Cerberus interfered with the Commander in any way"

"The stated goal of the Lazarus project was to bring the original Commander back to peak conditions no clone or tampering was to be done, I am not a psychologist or neurologist but qualified alliance personnel have done extensive tests on the Commander during incarceration to determine mental health and have found nothing unusual, but as a close friend of the Commander I can state that Cerberus did not compromise the commander in any way, some cybernetics were used in the healing process but nothing was done to affect the mind." Doctor Chakwas said calmly

"Thank you for your time doctor no further questions" said the Batarian counselor

"Does the defense have any questions" asked admiral Morales looking over to Major Msys lee. The major stood up to begin her cross examination.

"Yes, your honor, Good morning Dr. Chakwas could you recall the events after Eden prime when shepard encountered the Prothean Beacon warning of the coming threat"

"Well, we were on the shakedown run for the first Normandy SR1 according the the mission report after the commander had disabled three bombs planet side a squad mate approached the beacon, activating it, the commander pushed the squad mate out of the way then the beacon exploded but not before transferring a warning of the incoming Reapers directly to the Commander's mind" said the doctor.

"Thank you Doctor no further questions, Ladies and Gentlemen, Alliance Scientists and Engineers have been able to create an interface for reading an intact Prothean beacon which was recovered by an alliance patrol, I present exhibit sixteen a warning sent by the Protheans, the same one the Commander has seen". Said Maya lee-chan

A second monitor lit up in the courtroom showing a destructive war being waged between synthetics and an organic race bearing a resemblance to the insect like the Collectors the images had a bright orange glow as if to represent fire, the scene then cut to a entire planets on fire and finally an image of a large synthetic resembling the one that attacked the Citadel three years prior. The Jury look at the vivid images awestruck.

"Thank you counselors, we will now invite Mr. Victor" said Admiral Morales

Thomas an investigator from the Naval Criminal investigative services. A Caucasian man in his late twenties approached the witness stand, repeated his oath and took a seat.

"Please state your name and rank for the record"

"My name is Victor Thomas medical examiner for the Vancouver, Naval Criminal Investigative Services, Also the leader of Project Spotlight an initiative launched to gather hard scientific evidence on the Reapers and Collectors."

"The defense may begin questioning the witness." Said admiral Monica

"Good morning Mr. Thomas could you give us a summary of your findings so far" asked Major Maya.

" Yes Counselor, After the events of the collector Attack on Horizon we were able to recover some of the Collector corpses we ascertained that like husks, the Collector strike teams were modified from their original state"

The medical technician then activated the monitor in the room and picture resembling a mechanical protein cell appeared.

"This is one of the nano scale robots we found it is able to tap into the body's Limbic system to siphon electrical power"

Victor tapped his omni tool once and the display changed to a metallic structure resembling a blood cell.

"This machine is responsible for the conversion process it rewrites the body's pituitary glands forcing it to grow and change in an unnatural manner. They are the same found in the modified humans called husks that Commander Shepard encountered Eden prime and by many of soldiers on patrol on uncharted worlds, that leads us to the fact that this technology was not created by the Geth as dating methods put the collector technology that have been found at over six thousand years old long before the creation of any Geth"

"Thank you Mr. Thomas, as I am to understand Dr. Amanda Kenson was also a part of Project Spotlight she led a classified field team that uncovered the Reaper device titled 'Object RHO' found on an asteroid in the Bahak system and passed some data from her project over secure channels. Batarian law enforcement however arrested her for purchasing suspicious items, Commander Shepard was tasked with rescuing Her, she explained that the object provided proof of an incoming invasion can you tell us about that project and why the proof was substantial ?"

" Yes counselor , Dr. Kenson's team at first used what's called spectral analysis to determine the chemical make up of the metals in the device it matched the metals that make up the star ship "Sovriegn" and was of similar construction to devices found across many uncharted worlds usually husk creatures are present in close proximity to these devices. Her team also discovered that device emitted a signal of infrasound and we have determined that this signal has the ability to affect and manipulate organic minds by a process called Indoctrination, Reports and helmet cam video footage from Commander Shepard confirm that Dr. Kenson was indeed affected by these sounds. However she was able to determine that the device was also emitting a repeating enegry pulse, she was able to differentiate a formula for the rate of change, based on the intervals between each pulse and found the exact time the reapers would arrive their plans were to use the Alpha Relay's enhanced travel distance to invade the Galaxy".

" I see, can you tell us about the project to destroy the Relay many thought such a feat impossible"

"Right, so all relays use what's called quantum shielding the ability to switch between intangibility and tangibility much like a Sci-fi character this is why relays can survive things like supernovas, the computers contained on star ships however send a signal to make the Relay tangible allowing them to pass through However built in safety devices prevent ships from colliding with a relay. Dr. Kenson used this as an exploit and constructed a Ship like interface in the asteroid allowing it to collide with the tangible mass relay"

"Thank you Mr Thomas no further questions" said Maya Lee-chan

"The Prosecution may now begin questioning" said Admiral Morales

"Good Morning Mr. Thomas, this is all interesting but where is the evidence of an invasion currently taking place, a Reaper fleet should have made easy work of all the small colonies after all a single ship held it's own against the citadel fleet they should have arrived at Kar'shan by now but we haven't seen the fleet."

"Indeed Ms. Halat but has there been communication from these colonies? The Hegemony reports that comm bouy's at these colonies are malfunctioning and the populace is not to worry, that at least warrants suspicion"

" WAIT WHAT IS HAPPENING" Said the Batarian Counselor her expression changing to one of terror and pointing at the Monitor showing the Leaders of the Hegemony who had been quietly listening to the proceeding until now. The entire court room audience was now in shock. A large squad of Husks and what looked like modified Batarians swarmed the Batarian Parliament grabbing some of the leaders and dragging them out of the room screaming then gunning down the rest the event was quick and brutal. Fleet Admiral Hackett quickly moved from the back of the room unplugging the live broadcast being made to the rest Galaxy before any of the event taking place on the monitor showing the Batarain Hegemony could be brought into the frame of the broadcast cameras. "What the hell man ! people need to know" said the camera operator.

"This will do nothing but cause panic and chaos, You and your production crew signed an open non disclosure agreement we reserve the right to censure any piece of this footage breathe a word of this and we will, see you in court" said Hackett in a calm voice. The camera operator shrank back into his chair and kept quiet.

The window in the Hegemony parliament was now in plain view on the monitor large metal legs that dwarfed the skyscrapers in the Horizon marched through the streets outside shooting red lasers at unseen targets. The courtroom now had scattered and panicked talking as many of the ranking personnel were veterans of the battle of the citadel they realized shape of leg it was exactly the same as Sovereign and they remember the challenge it was to bring it down.

"ORDER IN THE COURT" said Judge Morales rapping her small gavel on the podium

"Due to new developments we will have to call a recess to these proceedings Commander Shepard will be placed on indefinite house arrest until then"

As the Commander was led out of the courtroom, Admiral Anderson made his way out of the courtroom and to to the nearby intelligence office. Analysts were collating data from multiple sources and collating them into a useful intelligence the room where missions to deploy troops against slaver rings or religious and national extremists were decided.

The admiral drew up a chair beside a young analyst that had been astutely combing through intercepted communications between know terrorist cells and collating them into well organized information.

"Stop all other intelligence operations immediately, I want you all to comb all accessible communications and every byte of data you can get out of Kar'shan and surrounding Batarian colonies." said Admiral Anderson. The Batarian hegemony had encrypted their communications coming out of Kar'shan heavily, luckily the Alliance crypto analysts had broken it a few months before.

"We are not getting a live response from the comm bouys around Kar'shan but some data remains on nearby nodes." said one of the technicians.

The images were gruesome, the tightly controlled government social network on Kar'shan was filled with videos and images of Batarians being attacked in the streets by husks and other modified Batarians. "Oh my God, guys you got to see this" said the analyst putting the live feed on a large monitor . A thick silence enveloped the room, even though Humans and Batarians had been at odds for decades, a feeling of remorse hit the analysts gathering as they viewed photos and videos of the invasion.

"Sir this is off topic but the small colony world of Cyrene has been attacked and the population missing there are signs of battle at the prison and bomb fragments at the power station the attackers even destroyed the comm bouys in the system." said another analyst as he looked on at the incomming images and videos.

"Maybe a new slaver group they are quite organized from the looks of this and these developments with the Reapers are enough already, we will have to increase pirate and slaver suppression in the area" said admiral Anderson as he hoped the Alliance could prepare for the inevitable invasion.


	8. CHAPTER SEVEN

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Kai leng was on chair in a small operating room, medical equipment filled the area and a tube with traces of a silver liquid dotted with tiny glowing blue spheres stuck out of his arm, he slowly removed it as his implantation operation was now complete. Simone, the same medical officer who was responsible for nursing back to health after he had been shot two months prior was standing off to the corner of the room looking at some medical charts on her Omni tool.

"Ahh, Mr. Leng how are you feeling" she said in an upbeat tone.

"Fine" Kal leng replied in a gruff tone as he began to get out of the operating chair, gripping the arm rest a bit too hard ripping it cleanly off.

"It will take some getting used to, your cybernetics allow for a triple increase in strength thanks to those carbon fiber limbs, you should be able to lift six hundred pounds easily and run at fifty miles per hour, with the stamina to match. Most interesting however is your new ability to use Biotics and recharge your barrier using electric currents. why don't you walk around the facility" said Simone.

Kai leng walked out of the room to a short corridor he could feel the rush of power in his new limbs the sensation of something as simple as walking was how he imagined it would feel to unlock a new power or level up in one of those Virtual reality role playing games he played in his younger days. The corridor was lined with offices each belonged to research team leaders it area still smelled of cut wood and burnt flux from welding a sign of construction recently completed, he could see engineers putting the final touches on what looked like a process control panel, the final touches for this the newest Cerberus facility titled "Sanctuary" The Illusive man had poured significant resources into understanding the Reaper power of indoctrination, this facility was the destination of the colonists that had been kidnapped a week prior they had been in medical stasis and today the research would begin.

Kai Leng came upon a glass window to the facilities' gym inside he could see Cory working out on a exercise bike a force of habit as the implants burned out the body's fats, glucose and stimulated muscles automatically to keep powered this was the reason husks and the like resembled undead creatures. The gym was nothing like the large training area on the Chronos base as it was primarily for the Researchers and their assistants to relax. Cory noticed as he entered the room.

"Care to join, you're one of us now and that Simone, she went all out on you" said Cory.

Kai leng went over to the large punching bag he held back much of his strength attempting to gauge the intensity of his new strength but the resulting punch knocked the bag off the rack sending it across the floor.

"Not bad, I'll have to teach you how to use your Biotics though"

Cory stopped pedaling and dismounted.

"Kai Leng this place outside it looks like a luxury resort the inside looks like a processing plant or something it's haunting, I could figure out every other Cerberus operation I know of fit into the greater good but this one rubs me wrong Kai" said Cory in a somber tone.

"The Illusive man knows what he is doing" said Kai.

"Hello Cory" said The Illusive man himself speaking from a holo projector, a small spherical object that used a mass effect field to hover and project a full bodied hologram of thier leader while returning live video back to his location it could be controlled as if the user was there in the flesh giving a sense of presence.

"Sir, I... didn't mean to" replied Cory

"Never mind, I always appreciated your candor and passion for the cause." said the illusive man in a clam and charismatic tone.

"How are the legs Kai"

"They're fine" Replied Kai leng

"Those cybernetics take time to get used to believe me" said the Illusive man

"Why don't you both walk with me" the trio left gym and proceeded to the end of the corridor to an office. A tanned man of Caucasian heritage sat behind the desk in the room his blue eyes were bloodshot evident of a lack of sleep he was hunched over an electron microscope while taking notes on a data pad nearby. The large window in the room gave an outlook on the facility on the floor below a small robotic gantry device inserted itself into four large pipe like objects no longer than a few feet, the gantry then ascended, moved forward and repeated the process on another set of the objects continuing in a constant back and fourth."

"This is doctor Henry Lawson one of our newest supporters this facility is his idea he can explain best Cory" said

"Ah yes, we will be starting the first experiments soon, our work here will save humanity a continuation of Dr. Nuri's initial work with a different focus, come with me" said Dr. Lawson getting up from his chair and motioned them to the elevator door. Taking it one level down there were soon at a room below where they could see the device from before along with a series of strange six foot glass tubes in metallic pods distributed along the walls and tilted at an oblique angle. XTX servers for simulation modeling and data processing were installed at points throughout the facility. The colonists were now being wheeled by teams of technicians and research assistants still hazy from the medical stasis they had been put in.

Cory noticed they were all adults young to old. "What will happen to the children." she asked in a concerned tone.

"There are being hidden on an uncharted world in stasis pods if we fail and the Reapers destroy us an automated AI program will be there it will awaken them after a thousand years and will educate and guide them so that one day they may yet live" said the Illusive man's hologram with a cool articulation.

The glass tubes opened with a sharp hiss as assistants loaded the colonists and locked them in. Twenty in all, a brown mist then started to flood the tubes the colonists wrenched in pain screaming but inaudible as the airtight glass blocked their sounds as the Reaper nanobots changed them in to husks.

"What the HELL" shouted Cory as her facial expression changed to one of shock.

"A necessary sacrifice in determining the nature of Reaper to husk communication signal our early studies of this allowed us to create what we called a mental compiler Dr. Rotham's teams are is working on the final product now it will allow us to brainwash and flash train any captured human and conjunction with implanted augmentations we will have what we need to protect humanity" said the doctor.

The pieces were fitting together for Cory her moral compass found the action repulsive but necessary. a fast way create an large army, she contemplated if it would be enough to ensure the survival of humanity. Kai leng however looked on with detached expression, a true psychopath, he could not be phased less.

"How does the system work" asked Kai Leng

" The nanides as we call them modified Reaper nanobots are manufactured there" said Doctor Lawson pointing to the a set of the pipe like objects in the room

"The transfer gantry then introduces an aerosol propellant and pumps them into these tubes" he said pointing to the large rotating device and the second set of pipes.

"At this point we are measuring all physical readings we can during the husk conversion process, trying to figure out exactly how the Reapers control their subjects the process has been very much trial and error as we try to get the right mix of nanides to enable the system to be exploited and the Reaper system being heavily encrypted does not help in the least but thankfully your mission on Kar'shan is helping Dr. Rotham on that front." said the doctor finishing his explanation of his experiments.

"Why does the entrance resemble a spa" asked Cory

"Hopefully the test subjects retried from Cyrene will be enough for us to be successful however if we require more, a controlled deception will be executed as a solution, this war will no doubt bring about refugees this facility will be a disguise for somewhat willing subjects coming to sanctuary." replied the Doctor Lawson his detached tone was disturbing.

"Cory have I told you about how I got these eyes ?" asked the illusive man referring to the subtle cybernetics present in his eyes quite visible on the holo projector, most top level operatives who had seen him in person or on holo communicators refereed to them as robotic.

" No, I assumed they were just normal eye enhancements" she replied.

"It was during the first contact war, A rude awakening to our fragile place in the galaxy our first contact with another sapient species did not go so well. I was a specialist working with the Alliance military we were sent on a mission to gather Intel on Turian operations that were continuing after we liberated Shanxi by General Williams, you all know him from your high school history lessons as the first man to surrender to an alien force, a brave man he made a hard decision that saved thousands, I led a small team of close friends , Eva Core and Ben Hislop we discovered what the Turians had been after we didn't know it back then but it was a Reaper artifact the pre cursor to Geth spikes it turned my friend Ben into as husk and gave me these" said the illusive man pointing to his eyes.

Cory was shocked she had never suspected the Illusive man to have been affected by Reaper modification all this time. funding commander Shepard's recovery and mission that brought about the defeat of the collectors and even now were actively opposing the Reapers. Questions flooded her mind as she struggled to figure out how this was possible.

"Yes, Cory I too hear their voices and have known about the Reapers since you were still in diapers, your mission on Kar'shan has enlightened you on what we are up against, more importantly the implants you carry are a liability until we figure out how to protect you this is the only way."

"I don't have to worry about getting brain washed for asking these questions do I ?" asked Cory.

"You, never Cory, you have always been curious but loyal" he replied in a calm tone. His Omni tool flashed on his arm ,after reading the message his expression changed to one of sadness.

"Cory, it's Ms. Mara Mott she was killed on Kahje by Liara T'soni a few days ago, communication lag always makes some news late, I'm so sorry but her sacrifice gave us valuable intelligence, and we can now deploy project Eva Core on the Mars Prothean Archives. "Thank you sir" she replied, Cory held back any expression keeping a collected calmness at the news, Mara was a good friend one of the few she had as a clandestine operative. First Jana one of her trainees now Mara, how many more of her comrades would fall before this war had even started.

"I have a mission for you two, recovering test subjects for the Mental compiler testing, The targets are A fifteen year old girl named Gillian Grayson she was a part of our Biotic research until Paul Grayson squirreled her away to the migrant fleet, her credentials have shown up in Elysium customs records and she is traveling with a Hendel Mirta an Alliance Veteran and former security chief of the Grissom academy who is also an accomplished Biotic. His resignation from Grissom academy coincided with Gillian's disappearance we believe he may be sheltering her " Said the Illusive man.


	9. CHAPTER EIGHT

Eight

Gillian woke up at seven A.M sharp a habit formed from three years aboard the Idenna.Jack's arms were sprawled over her in the large queen sized be they shared. Jack was slightly angered while watching commander Shepard's Tribunal the evening before, the feed had cut in the middle of the trial as the Batarian Prosecutor pointed in horror to a monitor off screen. A report made later by A.N.N news anchor Emily Wong stated that this was due to technical difficulties and the commander was sentenced to indefinite house arrest as punishment for actions taken.

Gillian slowly moved Jack's arm carefully as not to wake her, she made her way out of Jack's quarters and to the hallway. The station was still asleep it was a Saturday after all and the majority of students would not arrive until the following week. Gillian continued her walk making her way to the Engineering block the lights were on so she decided to check. Upon entering she saw another friend, Octavia a girl of African descent with a United Kingdom colony accent, her omni tool was activated and she had fabricated a soldering iron from it to work on some electronic device. "Gillian is that you, Jennifer says you tore up the Biotics training room against Ms. Jack she probably exaggerated though and that you were in the migrant fleet this whole time you have to be the most interesting person I know " she said

"I didn't expect you to remember me, I was always quiet and we only had Math and English together and I didn't speak muck back then" said Gillian.

" Everyone remembers you, Hendel was always walking around and telling us not to make fun of you though nobody would have anyway except Nick back then, you were nice and cute when you did speak to any of us, sometimes we made up stories that you were some kind of powerful Biotic, turns out we right." she replied.

Gilllian looked in closer at the small device Octavia was working about. "What are you working on ?" asked Gillian.

"Oh just some embedded systems programming for my entry into the future horizons design project" said Octavia her words were rushed as if trying to say all her thoughts at once.

"What is the project is about" asked Gillian

"It's power upgrade to portable shield generator technology, if I win I get a scholarship to Ilarya Technical University on Elysium.

"Wow that's amazing"

"So are you coming back this term Gillian ?"

"No, I was just here visiting, I'm going to the Naval Exploration Military Academy planet side"

"Cool, we can still meet up on weekends then, Jennifer and the rest of us girls are going to the movies later wanna join"

"Um..., ok" Gillian had never been invited out like this before she fely the feeling of anxiety welling up inside, However she was eager to experience normal life as a human teenager the Idenna crew had no one in her age group or even species apart from Hendel of course most were young adults and older specialists selected from across the migrant fleet.

"Hey and take this, it's an ablative armor design it's in line with Alliance regulations and you can print it at any fabricator just put in your measurements" said Octavia tapping her Omni tool

Gillian's omni tool flashed twice two messages had arrived one for the revival of the file and another from Hendel asking to meet him in Ms. Sanders office.

"Octavia I have to go, nice seeing you again" said Gillian making her way out of the room.

"Don't be a stranger" replied Octavia.

Gillian smiled at her friend and exited the room.

Gillian made her way to the Administrative block where Ms. Sanders' office was located there she found Hendel and Khalee sitting side by side and a large ruffled sleeping bag was on the floor where Hendel had slept the night before.

"Gillian I've taken the liberty of modifying your records to mirror the identity your father set up for you, he put this in place if you ever had to leave the Migrant fleet . From now on we call you Cristina Thomas, dye your hair to help the disguise. I've also sent in your application they have conditionally accepted you, however you will need to do an aptitude test and Psychological evaluation on account of your condition but I'm sure you will ace them both. Also Hendel here got accepted to do boot campt training at the base beside your school" said Khalee Hendel gave a silent nod to acknowledge.

"Cristina huh ? it will take a while to get used to" said Gillain.

Gillian steeped in closer and hugged Hendel and Khalee in their seats the gesture that would have been impossible three years earlier it would have given her sensation of being set on fire due to her condition. Khalee was surprised but Hendel had been getting used to her new self over the years.

"Oh, I'm going to the movies later with the Jennifer and some of the girls"

"Really now ?, I hope you have fun." said Khalee still surprised at Gillian's change

Gillian made her way back to Jack's room. She could smell the aroma of pancakes cooking Jack was making breakfast.

" So you are up early" said Jack

" I got accepted conditionally to the Naval Exploration Military Academy" said Gillian.

" Great, Have some breakfast" said Jack

Gillian sat down and helped herself to the hot meal and soon her omni tool began to flash, it was a message from Jennifer they group was getting ready to leave for the planet. Gillian finished off her meal and said goodbye to Jack

" don't get into too much trouble" said Jack as Gillian made her way out of the room


	10. CHAPTER NINE

**CHAPTER NINE**

Cory and Kai leng had been getting their gear together preparing to make the strike on the Academy. The unintelligible voices in Cory's head had been getting louder but she still couldn't make sense of them and the sensation of a second party in her own head was becoming increasingly annoying. The duo made their way to the A-61 stealth gunship parked at the back of the house. The evening sky was a dark purple as twilight had begun to change over into night and the Joint exercise was about to start. Cory did her pre start checks, activated the stealth system and started the gunship's engines. Making her way across the cityscape of Ilyara flying over suburban communities, factory districts and office skyscrapers they were soon over the academy.

Kai leng tapped the Haptic interface of the gunship and activated the thermal scanner it picked up a large concentration bodies, the satellite imagery overlay showed that to be the dorms he looked again and six hundred meters south west he saw a small group not more that about twenty split into two groups in wedge formation under a thick forest of oak willow trees they were approaching from the section of the academy nearest to the military base.

"There that must be Hendel's team" he said pointing at the screen.

"Cory landed the gunship a few hundred meters to the left of the squad and the two exited the craft and began to make their way to the team."

Since his reinstatement Hendel Mirtra had been put in charge of training the latest batch of recruits at the Ilayara military base, the group had mixed skill levels some had no combat training while some had come from military academy programs across the Systems Alliance. He had picked a mixed group of twenty recruits of varying skill levels as Rear Admiral O'gilve had ordered, to participate in the joint training exercise being held at the nearby Naval exploration military academy the group had learned some basic combat formations and had been putting in serious hours at the practice shooting range but most importantly they had taken well to Hendel's instruction on basic squad tactics.

"Okay guys form up in wedge formation, I'll take point keep your eyes sharp and we can win this" said Hendel.

The recruits complied falling into position and making their way into the thick forest. Hendel heard the slight ruffling of leaves in the distance the lack of any strong winds made it an usual sound. that's when he heard two clicks as a metal canister skittered across his path after a few seconds a sharp hiss sounded as the area started to fill with a strange gas. Hendel looked to the left and could see the faint outline two figures in the dark.

"HOSTILE CONTACT RIGHT" shouted Hendel his voice wavering like he had been drinking all day.

Gillian mood was particularly happy as she had messaged Hendel earlier and learned he would be the commander of the squad her team would be facing today he had been busy training his new recruits and had not gotten much time to see Gillian since she started classes. Her dorm councilor Anna Kaye was in command of her squad consisting of ten girls from her dorm including Alegra Evans. Nick's team was being commanded by his Dorm councilor the plan was to split off into what what was called a pincer attack to envelope the enemy squad and out flank them from both sides. Gillian had even printed the upgraded ablative armor she had gotten from Octavia before she left Grisssom Academy the week before, She knew she wouldn't need it against practice rounds but want to see how it felt any way.

"still can't believe you won against me Cristina" said Nick referring to their match of Alliance Corsair. Gillian made a big grin and chuckled.

"Okay team lets move out" said the squad commander Anna-kaye.

"You guys heard her, lets split up and get to work" said the leader of Nick's team.

The two teams made their way into the forest to begin their attack.

Kai Leng and Cory had landed the craft, keeping the stealth system engaged as they made their way to the team Kai leng had spotted they put on their gas masks and began to approach. The duo activated their tactical cloaks and closed the distance within a few seconds. Kai leng pulled the pin on his canister of paralytic gas and threw it in the middle of the squad within seconds many of the alliance recruits had dropped, frozen on the ground. The squad commander shouted some order, his voice clearly affected by the gas. From the man's size Kai leng knew that this was most likely Hendel Mirta, the secondary objective but he and Cory had to neutralize the rest of the team that had not been downed fully Kai leng ran toward one of the Alliance recruits a young woman from the looks of her armor silhouette as she tried to find their location. He grabbed her shaking weapon arm a clear sign the woman was struggling to fight back against the gas, then he grabbed her abdomen, pivoted and threw her into a group of five recruits still barely standing they were caught off guard and were plunged into the ground were the gas had saturated thus increasing their dose they struggled to get up from the mess of bodies but Kai leng knew it was over. Cory closed the distance between herself and the remaining recruits but Hendel had cut her off the large man swung his weapon wildly at her trying to knock her off balance Cory easily dodged his confused movements, she grabbed his arm and wrapped her leg around his pivoting her body around and throwing the large man to the ground a move that she would have never attempted without her implants or if Hendel had not already been some what incapacitated. The remaining Recruits had now succumbed to being exposed the the gas and were now helpless on the ground. Kai Leng came over to the now limp body of Hendel he easily hoisted the large man's upper body mass over his shoulder and let his legs drag while he went to secure the captive in the ship.

" Go ahead to secure the primary I'll be right there" said Kai Leng as Cory checked her Omni tool for a visual readout on the location of the remaining team. What she saw was two separate teams remaining, each consisting of groups of ten, she tried to guess which one was Gillian but decided to hope for the best. Using her Omni tool as a guide she quickly closed the distance between her and one of the groups their silhouette showed them to be all girls she caught her lucky break. Cory hid behind one of the large oak trees that populated the forest she was in, the girls were in a staggered line formation with a leader on point Cory knew this was the squad commander by the way she walked confidently her form showed that she had at least finished basic training. Cory then checked her Omni tool a Cerberus artist had retouched Gillian's old picture with what she might look like at fifteen she then activated her Tactical Cloak and threw the remaining gas canister toward the group making her way toward the leader she took out her mono molecular blade hoping the stab the leader in her leg incapacitating her. However something strange happened in that moment as if by the invisible hand of a puppeteer she was forced to deactivate her tactical cloak giving away her position.

Gillian's squad had bean moving forward at a steady pace keeping their eyes peeled looking for the enemy in the moonlight. Suddenly a metallic canister fell in her path and clicked against the ground and a hissing sound started to emanate from the strange device in her way, as if by reflex Gillian kicked the canister away with all the force she could muster. Even in the dark she could see the faint signs of a lingering gas deciding to test the new move she had been practicing she began gathering a small amount dark energy around her right hand jumping into the air and punching the ground she set off a nova move at reduced strength as not to injure her team mates the force of the blast was enough to dissipate the gas that remained that's when Gillian saw a woman appear out of thin air attacking her squad leader. It was apparent that the strange attacker had not been Alliance as she had black armor white white shoulder pads and yellow gauntlets a set of strange red lights were arranged on her helmet. Gillian suddenly remembered her father's message and and a single thought occupied her mind __was this woman with Cerberus.__ Anna kaye blocked the first slash by the strange attacker who appeared in front of her with her assault rifle while Gillian and the rest of the Girls opened fire on the woman even though they only had practice rounds a small amount of damage could be done to the woman's shields.

Cory's entire plan had fell apart in seconds, The group had been firing practice rounds at her but might as well been throwing rocks at her biotic barrier she was lucky that Gillian seemed to be the only biotic in the squad and the rest of the students had most likely only been doing weapons practice so far as more exotic attacks as combat drone use or specialized ammunition would have made her job impossible. She attempted to activate her tactical cloak again but to no avail, the sensation was exactly like the voices she had been hearing. She then felt a much larger hit the familiar feeling of a concussive shot but at greatly reduced effectiveness than what she was used to, the attack staggered her somewhat she was surprised one of the kids knew such an attack but it was not enough to make much of a dent in her shields. Under the moonlight Cory could see the squad leader fumbling with her weapon while her squad kept firing she was removing the bright orange practice ammunition thermal clip and replacing it with a lethal one the squad leader then launched an overload attack a high voltage electrical attack that disrupted a portion of Cory's shields then begun to open fire with the live ammunition. Cory re sheated her sword not wanting to kill any of the students she cartwheeled forward with blinding speed making the squad leader hit nothing but air while trying to bring her gun to bear, Cory quickly grabbed the arm of the squad leader flinging her into a nearby tree tree with enough force to knock her out. Cory reached into her pocket and took out a needle containing a dose of paralytic drug and begun acrobatic maneuvers making her way toward Gillian. The girl sent a warp field her way but Cory was barely able to dodge what she was sure would have been a devastating attack, that moment her movement became totally locked down, she was stuck in a stasis field.

Hendel was barely conscious he was being carried effortlessly by a man in a black combat suit suit that was less than half his size, a bizarre feeling as the man's muscle mass would have made it impossible for him to so easily carry him. This man had what looked like carbon fiber arms that gave off a silver glow in the moonlight. Hendel's muscles felt unusually numb and lifeless he tried to move them to escape but to no avail. The man carried him to a nearby tree, activated his omni tool with his free hand the action seemed to materialize a hydraulic loading bay out of thin air. The man then plopped him onto a bench in the back of the craft. Hendel tried again to attack this time trying to gather dark energy fro a Biotic throw. His arm awkwardly flopped forward and a miniscule blue glow hit the strange man and puttered from existence, a sad display of biotics.

"Well it seems you still have some fight left in you Mr. Mirta, understandable given your size" said the man.

"Gi..." Hendel mumbled.

"Gi ? Are you attempting to say Gillian ? Gillian Grayson, don't worry your interference will soon end and she will be joining us soon."

said Kai Leng as he waited on the gas to fully take, soon the large man slumped back in reaction to the drug now fully circulating around his blood stream. Kai leng then placed shackles on his legs and arms then secured the large man to the chassis of the gunship with locking bolts that fit into the shackles. He finally placed Biotic dampening cuffs a device used on Biotic prisoners to cut off their power as a final measure. Kai leng thought Cory must have been finishing up her end of the mission and returning. The reality however was much different he exited the gunship and could hear the faint sound of gunfire in the distance.

He activated his omni tool opening a channel to Cory. "Cory come in ! , Cory are you there." he heard no reply. He locked the gunship and begun to make his way toward the noise.

Nick and his team had been slowly combing the forest looking for the enemy team when his squad leader put up a fist in the air, a signal for the team to stop.

"Hey guys you hear that, sounds like gun fire" said the squad leader

"Yeah I hear it too" said one of Nick's team mates.

"How did they get around us ?, they couldn't close that distance if they started the same time as us" said Nick

"Who knows, lets check it out" said the squad leader.

Nick's squad did a full turn and with a brisk jog they were back at the girls squad within five minutes. Nick and his squad saw a bizarre event, a single woman was attacking the squad she was moving toward Gillian with a small device in one of her hands. Nick carefully followed the woman's movements firing off any Biotic attack too early would easily miss he time the attack and made a hit with a stasis field locking her in place.

Gillian took the opportunity to hit the woman with a biotic attack she started gathering dark energy but at reduced effectiveness hoping to capture the woman alive instead of reducing her to a lump of meat she sent a warp attack setting off a Biotic explosion the force knocked the woman into a tree her limbs skewed at unnatural angles. Gillian looked at the woman's body and hoped the attack was weak enough.

"Anyone hurt !" shouted Nick's squad leader one by one the students sound off indicating their status.

"Anna Kaye got hurt" said Alegra Evans the girl who had shot off the concussive shot earlier, she pointed to the tree where Anna Kaye was laying.

Nick's squad leader rushed over to Anna kaye her breathing was heavy he quickly loosened her combat armor enabling her to breathe easier.

"Anna Kaye !, hang in there" he shouted. inspecting her body he could see no wounds or broken bones he concluded that she suffered a concussion. he looked for any ammunition she may have as Squad leaders were given two clips of live ammunition to carry in order to be ready in case of an actual attack. He found her remaining clip and looking to the side he could see her assault rifle on the grass. He took it up and inspected it the red and black thermal clip of live ammunition was then activated his Omni tool and opened a comm channel to Rear Admiral O'gilve.

"Sir this is squad leader Ricardo Masters we have a possible Cerberus presence on the training grounds a single female attacked our squad, Private Anna Kaye is unconscious, requesting immediate back up"

"Reenforcement will be inbound momentarily ETA one minute" replied the admiral.

"Hey Nick take this and keep and eye on our guest if she moves hit her with another stasis field" said Ricardo throwing Anna Kaye's gun toward the youth.

"Alex you take this" Giving his best marksman Anna Kaye's live clip.

"You're Cristina right ? Anna kaye told me you're a strong Biotic, Take this" said Ricardo handing Gillian his extra live thermal clip.

"Everyone else stick close and look out for any one not in Alliance uniforms Cerberus may still be active we can survive if we stay alert until Rear admiral O'gilve arrives.

Kai leng made his way through the large oak and mahogany trees in the moonlight toward where he had heard the gunfire earlier, the sounds had died out and he still had not heard anything from Cory as he tried raising her on comms again after seeing her empty canister of paralytic gas on his way he cursed himself for letting her go alone, The group of remaining students were now in Kai leng's view he could see could see the group still largely intact, a woman in Alliance uniform lay at the foot of a large oak tree obviously knocked out and Cory was sprawled against another nearby tree being watched by a small teenage boy Kai leng recognized his face as the Kid from Grissom academy. He scanned the group again looking for the image of Gillian he had studied. The girl had her hair in a regulation Alliance bun she had dyed it dyed from black to a dirty blonde. Kai leng activated his tactical cloak and made his way to the girl he had no way to paralyze the squad so his plan was to take her hostage as none of the students would risk shooting at the risk of harming the girl he would then use his Omni tool to summon gunship having it's auto pilot function to extract him.

Gillain's heart was pounding she wondered what had become of Hendel's team, if they had ran into the same group of attackers. She thought back on her encounter with the woman her speed was unlike anything Gillian could have expected, she was even fast enough to dodge her warp attack. A silver blade appeared in her view not unlike when the woman had appeared in front of Anna Kaye earlier.

"Don't move little girl, You have given us a lot of trouble" said a strange male voice.

"EVERYONE STAY CALM, MAKE ANY SUDDEN MOVES AND THIS GIRL LOOSES HER HEAD" said the man.

Gillian took a deep breath and started transferring the dark energy of her biotic shields into her palm this time she wasn't taking any chances she didn't care if her attack killed this strange man it was either her or him. She then took advantage of his one mistake which was leaving her hands free. She let off a nova attack on the man's abdomen with as much force as she could, the attack knocked him a few meters back.

"OPEN FIRE EVERYONE" shouted Ricardo.

The entire team did just that, Ricardo threw a sentry turret at the attacker the device started to hover and column of flames engulfed him and gunfire started. Gillian now had to wait on her Biotics to cool down. She followed suit unloading the clip at the man who was now lunging toward her. She heard something shatter as the man moved toward her with immense speed. Ricardo's sentry turret had now run out of fuel and fell to the ground . As the man closed the gap she could hear the gun fire of her team begin to falter off , they did not want to hit her. The man whose face was now slightly burned slashed Gillian attempted to block but nothing connected. The man stabbed at her then stepped back she felt the hilt of his blade in her abdomen and could see a stream of crimson red blood flowing from the wound. She screamed focusing on the nearest tree, one motion of her arm she uprooted a large oak tree weighing at least ten tons and used it to slap the man away. She collapsed as a result of her wound and expending so much Biotic energy.

"Gillian !" shouted Nick running over to her side.

Nick crouched down looking at the wound. He applied pressure to stop the bleeding as he had learned in his first aid classes. Slowly, he removed what was left of the blade. Gillian's armor started to repair itself. __Dammit__ thought Nick. She had ablative armor it would have been fine for a gunshot but such a large wound needed a direct application of medi gel. Nick clicked off the fasteners on Gillian's chest plate careful to keep pressure on the wound.

"Nick ?" said Gillian, with a weak voice barely audible _ _.__

"Don't say anything" replied Nick.

With his free hand Nick took a dose of Medi Gel out of his pocket and applied to to the wound the fast acting anesthetic and clotting agent went to work quickly stopping the bleeding and holding the wound together. Ricardo had been standing by quietly watching Nick work, his first instinct was to stop the teen and treat Gillian himself but the kid knew his stuff. Ricardo ordered Alex to take over watching the prisoner.

"Good work kid" said Ricardo.

"Thank you Sir"

That moment Rear admiral O'gilve's forces arrived in two m-35 Mako vehicles six marines and the rear admiral exited.

"Status report" said the admiral addressing Ricardo.

"One wounded and one unconscious and a single prisoner the other hostile was pinned by that tree over there" said Ricardo pointing at each.

" Roberts get these girls over to the Infirmary on the base Phillips prepare the prisoner for transport. Atkinson, Masters and the rest of you come with me lets secure this other intruder."

Nick could see an N7 logo on some of the marines armor an elite special forces designation showing that they had completed the toughest training the alliance had to offer. One of the marines walked over to Gillian and scanned her with his Omni tool it took readings of her heart rate and blood pressure the device was no where near as accurate as dedicated medical monitors but was good enough for a field evaluation.

"Did you treat her ? Good work kid" said the N7 operator.

"Thank you sir" replied Nick.

"Help me carry her to the Mako" Nick and Roberts carefully placed Gillian on a stretcher and carried her to the Vehicle the they then picked up Anna Kaye and made their way to the nearby base.

Since Cory was incapacitated by a Biotic explosion she was watching the entire battle unfold, a zit faced teenager had his weapon aimed had taken over from another who had hit her with a stasis field but rushed over to the target when Kai Leng attacked her as if he seemed to forget the mission objective. Cory could feel the tiny nanides surging trough her body working to repair her broken limbs and open wounds, by now she felt well enough to at least hobble away but could feel her movements actively being blocked by an unknown force. Two m-35 Makos pulled up and a squad of marines exited and one made his way over to man gave a sharp salute to the teenager then crouched down beside her and checked her for a pulse then pulled off her helmet and raised an eyebrow at her appearance.

"What up with your face"said the man.

Cory again felt her reply being blocked by an unknown force.

"No worries dear you will have plenty of time to chat"

The man then leaned her forward and noticed her Biotic amplification and implant marks he quickly took out some omni gel and fabricated dampening hand cuffs. He secured her and lead her into the remaining Mako as one had drove off while he was arresting her.

Kai Leng mind had barely processed what had just happened a massive tree had just hit him uprooted as if by a powerful hurricane. His arm was pinned under the large tree had it been a foot to the left his entire body would have been crushed. Kai leng concentrated on gathering the dark energy that served as his shields as Cory had shown him and fired off a phasic disruptor attack in an attempt to free his hand splinters flew and some progress was made. He could see vehicle lights approaching he waited ten seconds for his Biotics to cool down and fired again. He was free, his arm mangled the nanides in his body had begun to straighten his arm and rebuild it an impressive sight but Kai leng had no time to take in the view he pressed the fingers of his undamaged arm against his palm activating the omni tool command to summon the gunship. Kai leng hobbled forward. "There he is" shouted a voice in the distance as they opened fire.

Rear Admiral O'gilve gave the order to open fire. The situation seemed unreal the man he saw was making his way into what looked like the interior of a gunship but the exterior was completely invisible he reached for his Hydra missile launcher and tried to eyeball the target that had now again closed making it completely invisible he fired hitting nothing but an innocent tree. He cursed himself for being seconds too late. He activated his omni tool and contacted a commander of a Carrier in orbit informing of the escaping vehicle. He knew however that the stealth technology would obscure it from being detected.

Kai leng activated his tactical cloak as the gunship hovered near him, the invisible vehicle kicking up leaves as it descended and opened its landing bay. He climbed aboard and could hear the audible pinging of bullets hitting the metal hull. He closed the door and quickly grabbed the controls and began his ascent flying in a zig zag pattern he could see a missile shell explode on one of the trees no doubt a Hydra missile heavy ordinance designed to strip away shields and melt armor on any vehicle. Kai leng accelerated the craft and within a minute he reached the orbit of Elysium the Alliance second fleet still unaware of his presence thanks to the stealth systems. Within another five minutes Kail leng arrived at the moon of Tyre where the SSV Hera was landed waiting in stealth. He sent a tight-beam bit of data to the ship alerting the crew of his presence, if the alliance had been listening on that specific frequency then his position would have been given away but the crew of the Hera would have jumped to Faster than light speeds before any offense could be made. He docked with the Hera that had opened its landing bay and slumped back in his chair, clicked the interface on the gunship to open a communications a link to the Illusive man as the Hera exited the star system. A holographic three dimensional image of his leader materialized.

"Sir, partial mission success, we recovered Hendel Mirtra but were unsuccessful in capturing Gillian Grayson. Operative Kim was either captured or killed by Alliance forces her status is unknown." Said Kai leng

The Illusive man folded his hands together and after a few seconds of silence he said "I see... what exactly happened Kai. " asked the Illusive man.

" I found her canister emptied and well away from the targets location and the squad of students still active" replied Kai leng.

"Unfortunate but Hendel will be instrumental in our testing of the Dragoon initiative. This base has moved again your pilot has the new co-ordinates." The image clicked out of existence. Kai leng leaned back in his seat and relaxed as the nanides slowly healed his face and arm.


	11. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

Gillian lay in her hospital bed and looked up at the ceiling of the infirmary, she had awoken from surgery an hour earlier her squad mates and recruits from the military base had all bought get well balloons and candies even Rear Admiral O'gilve had visited with albeit news the crushing that Hendel, her mentor for the last three years was missing in action. Gillian kept the hope that she would one day see him again. The doctors instructed her that she would not be able to eat any until she had fully healed as she looked over at a box of chocolate longingly. Nick was snoring audibly in a nearby chair, he still had his armor under suit still from the night before and his black hair was a ruffled mess and Anna Kaye was relaxing on the bed beside her's the doctors said they were keeping her for observation so she flipping through channels on the room's vid screen. That moment Khalee Sanders entered the room. With a dark skinned man in an Alliance Admiral's uniform. Anna Kaye attempted to get out of bed to salute the Admiral. "At ease solider" said the man in a sharp military tone. The private then went back to a relaxed posture.

"GILLIAN I HEARD WHAT HAPPENED, ARE YOU OKAY" said Khalee, her hair was uncombed.

"Ms. Sanders, Hi, I'm good as can be" said the girl.

"This is all my fault Gillian and Hendel I can't believe they took him, I should have given your new Identity before you left the Migrant fleet" said Khalee

"It's okay Ms. Sanders we didn't even contact you until we had already landed on Illium they had probably been tracking us since then." said Gillian hoping to comfort a distraught Khalee.

"Hi Gillian I'm Admiral Anderson a good friend of Khalee here, I read Private masters mission report and I believe congratulations are in order, you and your squad were able hold off a Cerberus assault with mainly practice weapons. Private Anna Kaye you and Private Ricardo can expect commendations from myself and Rear Admiral O'gilve" said Admiral Anderson.

"I kinda got knocked out pretty early, Sir" said an embarrassed Anna Kaye.

"Don't be modest Private that Cerberus Assassin had heavy cybernetic augmentations she is being interrogated now".

Gillian leaned back on her pillow as her Omni tool began to flash. It was her big sister Jack, she answered the call.

"Hey, Heard you kicked some ass down there girl, Cerberus picked the wrong person to mess with, next time leave some of the action for me" Gillian's face lit up with an ear to ear grin.

"Will do Jack" she replied.

* * *

Cory was being lead by her alliance captors as an innocent lamb to slaughter could feel the increased influence of the mysterious second party still controlling her movements. On her way she recognized no less that twelve openings she could have easily exploited to escape with out the need for any blood shed but each time she was blocked.. She was being lead into a small room with world INTERVIEW ROOM ONE printed in bold letters. Her mairne escort secured her to the table and guided her to take one of the empty seats.

A Caucasian man in a pristine Lab jacket with the acronym N.C.I.S then entered and took a seat in front of her.

"Good Morning ma'am My name is Victor Cross a Medical Examiner with the Alliance. I just want to ask a few questions before the Detectives and Interrogators arrive, Full disclosure this session is being recorded" the man said

"Okay Mr Cross ask away" said Cory who was now quite certain that the Reapers were exerting control over her entire being and she had been kicked to the back seat of her own body.

"What is your name dear ?"

"Cory Kim, Cerberus operator"

Victor activated his omni tool typing in her name into the Alliance database "C-O-R-Y Kim, says you were Alliance dishonorably discharged for Killing a prisoner of war during the Blitz the file says he was the Slaver that took your younger brother, So tell me Cory, What is Cerberus up to these days and how do your upgrades play in"

"Cerberus is the Guardian for humanity, A treat is incoming we will stand to protect, We have something big planned" Cory's head then exploded sending blood over the room. Victor awkwardly staggered back off his chair as it fell to the ground from his surprise while fumbling for his side arm unaware of what happened. Two guards rushed in.

"I don't know what happened, she was talking then boom" said Victor his Voice shaking in confusion.

"Possibly a suicide explosive sir we checked her for cyanide capsules in her teeth but it looks like Cerberus has changed their methods" said the guard looking at the damage done to what was left of Cory's face.

* * *

Admiral Anderson was in the officer's chambers that had been organized for him looking over the mission reports and witness statements for the hundredth time he remembered getting an early morning call waking him from his slumber while he was on Earth from Rear Admiral O'gilve informing him that Cerberus had attacked a training exercise and one of his officers was missing in action. He sprang out of bed quickly got dressed and woke up the medical examiner Victor cross who was still on the base dragging him half asleep he booked an Alliance transport shuttle for Elysium. On his way he got a frantic call from Khalee Sanders explaining that one of her students had been attacked and ordered the shuttle to make a small diversion to pick her up at Grissom academy. The situation was surreal for both of them they had worked so hard and risked so much to take down Cerberus and now they had come the the grim realization the organization was back stronger that ever. The officer that was missing was no other than Hendel Mirtra, Khalee's good friend. Both Anderson and Khalee knew first hand what Cerberus was about to do to Hendel. She had held back the tears when she visited her former student who had been injured during the attack but now she was leaning on his chest quietly, her eyes were red from crying. Anderson did his best to console her.

Anderson came to the latest report on his data pad from Victor Thomas. The captured Cerberus operative had committed suicide in the interview room. This was no surprise to Anderson as over the years that was a popular move of Cerberus field operatives. The cryptic message she left however puzzled Anderson as he wondered if the Alliance would have to contend with Cerberus and the incoming Reapers. The examiner also inspected the scene of the attack finding the canisters that contained traces of the paralytic drug they used to incapacitate the Alliance Recruits he noted that it was similar to the serum from the collector swarms but the fact that they had not used more implied that it was prohibitively hard to synthesize or they had run out.

* * *

The Illusive man inhaled a hit from his favorite brand of tobacco cigarette while swirling a cold glass of brandy in his left hand, he was looking at twelve vid screens in his office each giving either live or delayed updates on the various operations taking place across the Galaxy. He contemplated sending another recovery team for Gillain Grayson but decided against it as Project Phoenix an Initiative to improve Human Biotics using Reaper based augmentations had been giving the same results with Dragoon operatives. Dr. Rotham team had been researching the schematics recovered from Kar'shan, they had learned that the Reapers seem to upload the collective knowledge of each Race they end in each cycle of extinction and store it in a device called a core resembling the race in each ship. The campaign Cerberus funded against the Collectors lead by commander Shepard destroyed the one they were creating for Humanity the remains of the gargantuan device was now housed on the Chronos station below. Lawson's work had already went through the majority colonists captured on Cyrene testing different configurations of the reaper nanides but still unsuccessful in finding an exploit. The Illusive man began to organize for more colonies to be captured a feat that would not be as easy due to the fact that the remnants of the seeker swarms were now fully expended. His omni tool flashed Dr. Rotham had sent him a message noting that he was ready for the latest demonstration of the mental compiler the device that used the infra sound signals of the Reapers to indoctrinate a subject aligning ideals with that of Cerberus. Hundreds of recruits had joined Cerberus' ranks after the agents in the media let is slip that the organization had defeated the Collectors but that number was nowhere near enough. Cerberus had to look to other sources that included some who may not be as co operative.

The Illusive man ascended form his chair and made his way to the training room. There he could see nine of the Alliance marines captured on Cyrene and Hendel all with electrodes placed over their heads, their skin showed that they each had been implanted with cybernetics. "Good evening Sir our first test of the Mental compiler is ready to be demonstrated using a Dragoon operative" said the Doctor as he removed the electrodes from Hendel. "Hendel move forward ten paces" Said Dr. Rotham. Hendel complied like an obedient child. "Impressive, send the schematics to our manufacturing plant and have them ready as soon as possible. "Indeed, sir, The device can also impart new moves, observe" "Hendel perform a Biotic whip on that practice dummy. The man complied without question he gathered dark energy forming two long visible blue whips then slapped them on the floor creating a shock wave like attack that devastated the helpless dummy. The Illusive man made a small smile but he knew all these achievements paled against the scale and size of the Reaper fleet. He felt as if he was a College student that had scribbled a few haphazard paragraphs to present as his Thesis before a panel but still held on to the hope that Humanity could survive.


End file.
